Family Matters
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Okay, this is new for me...but I had a scene pop into my head when I was listening to some music earlier today and I wanted to centre a fic around it.

The fic shouldn't be more than ten chapters.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Family Matters**

**-One-**

Bobby opened the door to Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel, all of them heading inside to help him set up the welcome home party for his daughter, Debbie who was coming back from a long roadtrip. After the almost-Apocalypse, everyone deserved a break and she'd decided to go on a trip around the country and visit everywhere she could, and she was due home today. There were brightly coloured banners, balloons and streamers decorating the house along with a huge, beautiful banner Castiel and Gabriel had made themselves wishing Debbie Louise Singer a happy return home.

Everything was ready and right on time, Debbie's truck pulled up outside the house. She knew Dean and Sam were there because of the Impala. Climbing out, she fluffed up her thick auburn hair, locking the truck and tucking the keys safely in her pocket before making her way to the front door, two light bags in her hands as she climbed the porch steps

"She's here!" Bobby breathed excitedly, "Get ready..."

Dean and Sam grinned at each other. It was great to see the man they considered a father so happy, to see him looking more bright and lively than they'd ever seen him before.

"Hello?"

That sweet voice rang through the house and every person smiled. She was such a beautiful young woman, so much like her mother in appearance, and her nature was something else completely. Bobby couldn't wait to just wrap his arms around her and squeeze her tight. There was heavy breathing as she put her bags down and a sigh of relief.

"Dad?"

She entered the living room to see all the decorations and she grinned like a child on Christmas morning, but everybody else was gaping in shock.

"Guys, this is..." She began, seeing their horrified faces, "What's wrong?"

"What in the name of Christ is that?" Bobby asked, indicating her stomach.

"Bobby..." Castiel scolded, "Blasphemy."

Bobby ignored the angel and Debbie rested a hand on her stomach.

"Hello to you all too. Nice to see you after four months of being away." She snapped, throwing in that famous sarcasm, a trait she'd picked up from her father, "Thanks for the lovely welcome home, I'll remember this forever!"

"Debbie, why the hell is your stomach inflated several times more than it's normal size?" Bobby asked, Debbie smacking a hand to her forehead and chuckling.

Men could be so stupid sometimes.

"Why do you think?" She asked, "I'm pregnant, Dad!"

Bobby just looked at her in shock, everyone else doing the same. Great. That was all Debbie needed. Shock and awkward silences...perfect.

"When did this happen?" Bobby asked her, Debbie wondering why no-one was going to at least hug her or congratulate her on becoming a mother-to-be.

"Seven months ago..." Debbie replied, "Now are you gonna stand there gawping, or are you gonna come and meet your grandbaby?"

Those words snapped Bobby out of his interrogation mode and he softened at them, smiling goofily when he realised his baby girl was pregnant, giving him a grandchild. His daughter had a little person growing inside her, his grandbaby.

Bobby moved forward and kissed his child's cheek, hugging her carefully so as not to crush the bump before resting his hands on it. It didn't feel so solid, and from what Bobby remembered about when Karen was pregnant with Debbie, that meant the baby was laying facing upward with its back to the bottom of the bump, so he knew he had to be careful not to press down on it.

"Guys, you gotta see this," Debbie laughed, the others moving over to see, "Watch."

She put her hand on the bump and cleared her throat.

_"Red and yellow and pink and green,  
Purple and orange and blue.  
I can sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow,  
Sing a rainbow too..." _

That's when the tiny foot appeared through the thin fabric of Debbie's tank top, everyone gasping as they saw it. Bobby shed a tear and leaned down, kissing the large bump that held his grandchild and he smiled.

"Hey, kiddo..." He breathed, "I'm your Grandpa Bobby...yes, I am..."

Debbie smiled at her father, hugging him again and kissing his cheek. The others said their congratulations, kissing and hugging Debbie as they greeted her after her trip. That made the young expectant mother feel so much better, but the stressful part wasn't over. She knew something else had to be said but the timing had to be right. That's when the air changed.

"Hello, darling."

Debbie beamed and turned around to see Crowley stood there in all his glory, the smirk ever present as the all black outfit was.

"Look at you!" He chuckled, "You're glowing, aren't you, my dear?"

The demon rested a hand on the bump, Bobby almost growling in response. How dare Crowley touch that bump? How dare he put his hands on Bobby's daughter?

"Hello, little one." He said softly, rubbing the bump affectionately which just pissed the older hunter off even more.

What right did a demon have to put his hands on his child and grandchild? He didn't, so Bobby decided to tell him he didn't.

"Crowley, get your damn hands off my daughter and my grandbaby!" He yelled, "Don't you even dare speak to that baby!"

"Now, why should not I do that, Bobby?" Crowley asked, turning Debbie in his arms and winding his arms around her, rubbing the bump tenderly.

Debbie bit her lip, bracing herself for what was to come. Bobby wasn't going to like this, not one little bit. None of them were, and she feared for her safety, the baby's safety and Crowley's safety as the demon spoke to her father, revealing the truth.

"Why should I not speak to my own child?"

-TBC-

* * *

**OMG! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Family Matters**

**-Two-**

Everybody's jaws hit the floor, Debbie just sliding her hand into Crowley's, trying to get the reassurance she needed. Bobby looked at the demon with such hate it frightened her and he moved forward, Debbie stepping forward in between them.

"Dad." She warned.

"What did he do to you?" Bobby asked, "Did he make a deal? Poison your food? Force you?"

"Dad...calm down." Debbie said softly, "He didn't do anything, okay? He loves me...and I love him."

Bobby huffed out a laugh, reaching around Debbie and grabbing Crowley, pulling him forward so the pair were almost nose to nose.

"What did you do, Crowley?"

"Dad, stop it!" Debbie yelled, "Stop!"

"Debbie, he's a demon! He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'love'." Bobby said, releasing Crowley who rolled his eyes and taking his daughter's hand, "Sweetheart, you're confused, okay?"

Debbie looked at her father like he'd grown a second head. If she was so confused, why did she know that she loved Crowley so much? She shook her head, cupping her dad's face to make him look at her, anything to make him understand. Great. Now she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not confused, Dad..." Debbie told him, "Look, Crowley got me pregnant three months before I left for my roadtrip, and he constantly asked me if I was sure I wanted a demon's baby, and at first I thought that he didn't want it, but good God, he proved to me that he loves me and this child more than anything, Dad, I promise!"

"Debbie..."

"No, Dad!" Debbie yelled, "He's even set up a new house for the two of us not too far away so you can come and see the baby...we can't move in for a four months but he's tried his best and he doesn't let a day go by without letting me know how much he loves me."

The young woman sighed, putting a hand on her bump and settling against Crowley's side.

"And I love him too."

"Bobby...I wouldn't hurt Debbie or our baby," Crowley said, "I promise I love her. Your daughter is the sweetest, most loving, caring and considerate person I've met in my life and we're having a child _together_. I've not left her since I found out she was having a baby and I've looked after her and the child, okay?"

The cocky, suave side of Crowley had disappeared and a more caring, serious side had taken it's place, Bobby realising suddenly that indeed his child was carrying Crowley's baby and that they loved each other. He had no idea what to do with himself, but he glared at the demon, asking something he needed to know.

"What the hell did she see in you in the first place?" He asked with a low tone, "How come you ended up...together?"

"Let's just say that Debbie didn't have the comfort and support she needed whilst fighting the Devil," The demon began, "The comfort and support that should've been provided by her father who was so wrapped up in the loss of the use of his legs he didn't even notice her."

That's when Bobby went for the demon, Castiel just able to pull Debbie out of the way before Bobby got a hold of him, the two shouting insults at each other. That's when he felt the young woman trembling and saw tears falling down her face.

"Stop!" He yelled, the demon and hunter turning to look at him, "Just stop and look at Debbie."

And the pair did. She was terrified and upset, staring at the two most important people in her life with such hurt in her eyes it pained them both to see it.

"She's pregnant." Castiel said, "She is carrying a baby, and that baby just happens to be Crowley's baby. There's nothing that can change that, but this level of upset and stress isn't good for either the child or her."

Bobby and Crowley looked away from each other and let one another go, Crowley going to take Debbie's hand and shocked as she moved away from him.

"So stop and grow up."

With that, Castiel led a distressed Debbie out of the room and into the study, Crowley and Bobby sharing hateful looks as he did.

So much for a welcome home.

* * *

Crowley headed up to Debbie's bedroom that night, hearing the poor girl in tears and whispering to someone.

"Daddy does love you...and Grandpa Bobby loves you too, it's just they don't like each other sometimes, that's all..." She was whispering, Crowley realising she was talking to the baby, "We all love you so much, and you're so lucky to have a family like ours...I just hope your Daddy and Grandpa Bobby can stop shouting at each other until we move out..."

The demon actually felt guilty for putting her through this. In all honesty, they hadn't planned a baby...it'd just happened, but he couldn't wait to be a father and he knew Debbie had always wanted children of her own. He knocked on the door softly, entering the room to see her in tears, rubbing the bump gently.

"Debbie..." He began, sitting beside her on the bed and taking her hand, "Debs, look at me."

Crowley had always called her Debs, and it made her smile. It was a special name only he ever called her, and the demon was happy that he'd put a smile on her face, however small and weak it was. She looked up at her demon who wiped her tears away before looking to his lap.

"I can't help it if your father is ignorant to our feelings, but I promise that I'm not going to abandon you, okay?" He began, "And I do love you and our baby."

Debbie nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I thought he'd be pleased to have a new baby coming into the family." She said weakly, shaking her head and biting her lip as a soft sob escaped her lips, "I thought they'd be happy for me...but...Dean and Sam...they looked at me like I'd killed someone and it...it hurt..."

"I know." Crowley replied, "I know, sweetheart, but it's the shock, that's all...and the surprise of who the father is..."

Debbie looked up at her demon and kissed his lips gently.

"Welcome home, Debbie." She whispered, she and Crowley chuckling at the remark, "Families...all of 'em so complicated."

"Especially this one." Crowley said with a soft laugh, "Four hunters, two angels and a demon...and out of the four hunters, there are two brothers and a father and daughter from different families..."

"Yeah...we're one complicated family..." Debbie whispered, biting her lip and letting more tears fall from her beautiful brown eyes, "But God, I love all of you so much..."

"I know you do." Crowley replied, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I know you do, darling. You'd better get some sleep."

"Yeah." Debbie replied, climbing into bed and getting as comfortable as possible before Crowley leaned down and kissed her lips, "Night, baby."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

With that, Crowley left the room and closed the door, heading down the stairs to find Bobby, Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Castiel all in the living room, sat quietly which freaked him out a little.

"I'll be back in the morning." He said, all of them looking up at him, "If she needs me in the night or anything happens just call me. I'll be listening out for you."

They all nodded, the demon turning to leave before he heard Dean call him.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at the older Winchester.

"You really love her?"

"Yes." Crowley replied, "If I didn't I wouldn't be with her now, would I? Oh, and I'll be bringing the baby's crib and other things back from the new house tomorrow...so you'd better find some room for them."

Bobby glared at Crowley before the demon turned and left.

"Bobby..." Sam said, the hunter turning to look at him, "Can't...can't you just be happy that Debbie's happy with someone?"

"It's the fact that it's _him _that bothers me." Bobby huffed, "I had to sell my soul to him for Christ's sake."

"Yes, but you still have it and Crowley's taken his stamp off of it," Sam said, "He clearly cares about Debbie and he looks after her..."

Bobby just huffed again and stood up, heading for his drink cabinet and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"I got a lot of thinking to do." He breathed, sitting back down and pouring a glass.

"We'll give you some time..." Castiel said softly, the others leaving Bobby to think as they headed to the study where Sam and Dean were sleeping for the night.

Bobby didn't know what to do. Crowley made Debbie happy...and Debbie made Crowley happy...and there was a baby on the way too. He wondered what Karen would do in this situation. She'd probably put aside her differences with Crowley and make peace for Debbie's sake and the baby's. Debbie would only do the same if Bobby brought Meg or someone home...although Bobby wouldn't but still. The principal was the same. That's where Karen and Debbie were so alike, but if his wife and child would be able to do it, why couldn't he?

-TBC-

* * *

**Wow, I didn't expect reviews already! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting so far! You're all amazing! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Okay, there'll be the birth coming up soon and lots of baby cuteness!

Hope you like!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Family Matters**

**-Three-**

Debbie awoke to a gentle smile from her father, Bobby stroking his hand through her hair as she sat up slowly, her white cotton nightdress covering the bump which the older hunter rubbed softly.

"Morning, sweetheart." He said, speaking to the baby next, "Morning, kiddo."

Debbie smiled at her father, brushing her auburn curls and rubbing the bump herself.

"Morning, honey," She said to the baby, kissing her father's cheek, "Morning, Dad."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Bobby asked, "You look...you're glowing."

The young woman smiled sweetly, going to climb out of bed as Bobby helped her stand. She was having considerable back pain this morning, and Bobby passed her a small grey cardigan she liked to wear every morning, Debbie smiling gratefully and putting it on.

"Please," Debbie began, "Don't fight with Crowley today...not when we've gotta move the baby's things into here..."

She gestured the room, Bobby sighing and nodding in response.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, Debbie gazing up at him with near tearful eyes.

"Because you would've reacted the way you did yesterday, and I was afraid to tell you," She explained, "And you would've driven me away from longer."

With that, she left the room, Bobby sighing and following her downstairs, supporting her as he did.

"Dad...Dad, it's okay." Debbie said sweetly, "I've managed for three months with an ever growing bump, okay? I know you're trying to help and thank you, but it's fine. Really."

With that, Debbie entered the living room, Castiel smiling at her from the sofa.

"Good morning, Debbie." He said, "You're glowing this morning."

Debbie chuckled and was embraced in a warm hug by the angel who put a gentle hand on the bump, feeling a kick in response.

"Are you happy to hear from your Uncle Cas?" She asked the baby, rubbing the bump when the child kicked again, "We've got a possible soccer player in the family, huh?"

She looked around the room, not seeing Crowley anywhere. Castiel thought to reassure the expectant mother straight away, to stop her from getting worried.

"Crowley's just bringing some of the baby's things with Dean and Sam." He told her, "Don't worry."

Debbie smiled gratefully, sitting on the sofa with the angel and picking up a book.

"Let's get you some breakfast, honey." Bobby said softly, Debbie thanking him and stroking his arm gently as he passed.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked her, Debbie smiling and resting her hands on the bump.

"Good, thanks," She replied, "I've just got a little back pain, that's all. How are you?"

"I'm very well thank you." Castiel replied.

"Thanks for yesterday, Castiel." She said quietly, "For...for stopping the argument."

Castiel smiled and kissed Debbie's cheek lightly, Debbie looking up when the front door opened, Crowley, Dean and Sam stepping through with multiple pieces of furniture. Crowley looked at the mother of his child and he smiled at her, putting the bag of baby supplies he'd carried down and kneeling before her. He kissed her lips passionately and kissed the bump.

"Morning, darling." He said softly, turning his attention to the baby bump, "Morning, little one."

"Hey, sweetheart." Debbie said sweetly, cupping Crowley's cheek and stroking a thumb along it, gasping when she saw the bag, "Could you bring me the baby-grows please, honey?"

Crowley did, laying all five of them in a pile on Debbie's lap. Castiel looked curiously at them, Debbie beaming as she showed him them.

"Look," She chuckled, Castiel smiling as he read the stitching on them, "Aren't they cute?"

The angel nodded and stroked the bump carefully. He couldn't believe he was going to be Uncle Castiel.

"I wonder what we're having," She sighed, Crowley taking her hand and kissing it, "Boy or girl?"

"I think it's a boy...who'll be handsome like his daddy." Crowley said, Debbie laughing softly at the remark.

"I think it's a girl." She replied, sighing and rubbing the bump tenderly, "Either way I'll love whoever comes into the world more than anything on the planet."

Bobby smiled as he heard his daughter's words, however angered by the demon's presence. He shouldn't be, and clearly, Crowley was doing everything he could for Debbie and the baby, trying to help Debbie with anything and everything. Something inside Bobby warmed at the notion that someone would go so far as to help his child and look after his child. Maybe he was starting to accept this situation.

_**

* * *

Three Weeks Later **_

"How long to go now?" Gabriel asked, Debbie smiling as Crowley kept rubbing her back.

"Three weeks." She said softly, letting out a sigh as Crowley worked the tense muscles in her back, "Thanks, baby...that's perfect..."

Crowley smiled and kissed her head, keeping the movements on her back light as he moved his arms around her waist, resting them on that ever-growing bump.

"You scared?" Gabriel asked, Debbie pressing against Crowley as the two lay on the sofa.

"Terrified."

"You'll be absolutely fine," Crowley promised, "You'll do so well, sweetheart."

"I'm so glad you have faith in me." Debbie chuckled, "If I scream the house down, I apologise now."

"What do you mean, scream the house down?" Bobby asked as he entered the living room, "You'll be like your Mama...you'll be brave and strong, and you'll get through it in no time."

"That depends on our little sweetheart in there." Debbie replied, rubbing the bump and taking Crowley's hand, "It all depends on how much of a hurry you're in to see your Mama and Papa."

The young woman sighed and rested against her demon, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Are you tired, Debs?" Crowley asked, Debbie nodding sleepily which made the demon smile, "Okay, darling."

He helped her sit up, climbing off of the sofa and laying her down, kissing her temple before covering her with the blanket he'd brought down just in case.

"She should sleep for about an hour and a half..." He said quietly, smiling as her beautiful brown eyes bore into him, "It's okay, Debbie...go to sleep, sweetheart."

"M'kay." She whispered tiredly, "Love you."

"Love you too, darling."

He watched her for a moment before looking to the others.

"She gets tired easily," Crowley explained in a whisper, "The last doctor assured her it was perfectly normal and not to worry."

The others nodded and the demon pressed a kiss to her head, settling on the floor beside her and just content to watch her sleep. Things had been a little more peaceful in the three weeks that Crowley and Debbie had been there, Crowley and Bobby arguing less each day.

But Bobby still had his doubts about whether Crowley would be there for the birth and after, or if he'd just leave her to raise the child alone. The way the demon was looking at her though, that second idea seemed a little ridiculous. The demon chuckled and stroked her head one more time, stroking the bump before getting up and heading for Debbie's bedroom.

He leaned in the doorway, looking at the white crib, the changing table and the white baskenette which sat by the window and he smiled softly. He walked in and knelt on the floor in front of the little white wooden chest that sat next to the closet, opening it to see the baby-grows and packs of diapers that had been put in there.

He pulled a baby-grow out, making sure no-one was looking before he pressed a kiss to it, letting a wide smile take over his face as he thought of the gorgeous little creature that would soon fill the tiny outfit. There were several little pairs of socks and even a tiny blanket to wrap the baby in and he imagined Debbie sitting on her window seat, lulling their baby to sleep every night, or himself doing it even.

He placed the baby-grow back in the chest and closed it, moving to the bookshelf and taking out the baby record book that Debbie had bought. There were all sorts of things to look out for. There was the first smile, rolling over, first word, first steps, favourite toys, favourite games, bedtime, bathtime, mealtimes, favourite foods and so much more. He knew that Debbie would fill this book with so many wonderful memories and moments of their lives with their baby. Dear God, he was going to be a father...

He felt his chest swell with what he could only describe to be pride, and he knew deep down that he'd have to push his usual confident, sarcastic self to one side and make way for a more loving, protective and caring self, for both Debbie and the baby. For Debbie and his child, he was more than happy to do so. If so much as one person lay a harmful finger on them he'd kill them with his bare hands.

To tell the complete truth, Crowley was also terrified about the birth, because he was scared of letting Debbie down or saying something stupid. He wanted to support her, not upset her. There wasn't much time left, only three weeks to go, and the demon felt excitement rush through his system.

He was going to be a daddy in less than a month.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Family Matters**

**-Four-**

There was a gentle sigh that was breathed into Debbie's room as the expectant mother snuggled against Crowley, the demon's arms around her and resting beneath the bump as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I love this." Debbie said, Crowley smiling softly and kissing her cheek, "Just laying here in bed with you and our little sweetie pie who could be born anytime soon."

Crowley covered Debbie's hand with his own and held it, chuckling and kissing that too.

"Two weeks to go." He sighed, "Two weeks...and we'll be a mother and a father."

"Mama and Papa." Debbie added, "Y'know if we have a daughter, she'll call you Papa-Bear."

Crowley smiled and huffed out a soft laugh.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because that's the special name I have for you." Debbie replied, "Apart from, obviously, Dad, Father and Daddy."

"I like Papa-Bear." Crowley admitted, thankful that Debbie couldn't turn around to see the blush that swept across his face at the admission.

"Good." The young mother-to-be said sweetly, "I'm glad you do."

Debbie sighed and took the demons hands, resting them on the bump and laying hers flush on top.

"You're gonna be the best Papa-Bear ever." She told him, Crowley resting his head against hers, "I can feel it here..."

And with that, she took his right hand and placed it over her heart.

"Always."

Crowley, in all honesty, didn't know whether to laugh or cry, because what Debbie, _his Debbie _had just said to him meant more to him than anything he'd ever heard in his life.

* * *

Another argument between Bobby and Crowley was going off in the kitchen and an almost full-term Debbie looked to Dean and Sam desperately. The older Winchester looked towards the arguing men and shouted over them.

"Hey, just take it easy, guys, okay?" He said, gesturing Debbie with a subtle nod of his head, "Easy, we got a pregnant girl in here who needs some quiet time."

Bobby and Crowley stopped, gazing at the mother-to-be and seeing anguish in her eyes as she looked away from them, her hands on the bump as she rubbed it carefully. She gasped, everyone panicking before they heard her sweet laughter.

"Wow, you're kicking some today, honey." She said to the baby, Dean and Sam smiling at her and then the father-to-be who winked at them.

Crowley cracked a smile and headed into the living room, sitting by Debbie's side and resting a hand on the bump.

"Ah, that's my boy." He said, earning a playful glare from Debbie, "Or girl."

He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Debbie's forehead, the young woman giggling in response.

"Listen, Sammy and I are just gonna go and get some food for Bobby, okay?" Dean said, Sam grabbing his coat and slipping it on before moving towards Debbie and kissing her head, Dean doing the same as they headed out of the door.

There was peace for a mere ten minutes, and both Bobby and Crowley were arguing again. Poor Debbie sighed with exasperation as she heard them and she stood up, with plenty of difficulty and no assistance before she growled.

"CROWLEY!"

Both men stopped and Debbie pointed to the space at the side of her, Bobby growling and storming out to the yard before Crowley made his way over to her.

"Would you stop?" She asked, Crowley sighing in response.

"Your father's impossible, Debs."

Debbie couldn't believe what she was hearing and she felt so angry she could've just burst there and then. They seemed to fight more as the birth drew closer and it pissed her off beyond belief. She couldn't believe how the pair of them were yelling and screaming when there was a tiny baby inside her who could here everything.

"Crowley, I don't understand why the two of you just can't..."

Debbie stopped mid-sentence, putting her hands to her bump before her mouth opened a little.

"Oh my God..." She breathed, reaching out for Crowley and grabbing his coat with a trembling fist, "Crowley...I've started..."

The poor girl started to panic and Crowley took her arms, trying to get his head around the fact that his baby was on the way. He sat her down on the couch, kneeling before her and cupping her face gently as tears fell from her eyes.

"Debbie, you need to keep calm, darling," He said, "Everything's going to be fine, just breathe. Breathe like Gabriel told you, remember...? Breathe."

Debbie began to and Crowley smiled weakly, kissing Debbie's forehead and stroking her head softly.

"Good girl," He praised, "I'll get your dad, okay?"

Debbie nodded, thankful for the fluttering of wings as both Castiel and Gabriel appeared by her side, Castiel taking her hand while Gabriel put a hand on the bump.

"Right, do you wanna go upstairs, sweetheart?" Gabriel asked, Debbie nodding and relaxing as her first contraction passed, "Cas, do you wanna take her?"

Castiel smiled gently at Debbie and the two helped her stand.

"I'd better go find the father and grandfather-to-be." Gabriel said, heading into the yard as Castiel began to walk an emotional Debbie towards the stairs.

"Debbie, don't be scared," The angel said softly, "You're going to be fine."

"It hurts..."

"I know, Debbie."

Crowley found Castiel just getting Debbie comfortable and he pulled his coat and suit jacket off, sitting beside her and kissing her lips.

"We're having a baby..." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, "Our baby's coming, Crowley."

"I know, darling." Crowley replied, "We're about to become parents."

"Yeah...Mama and Papa." Debbie said, gasping and crying out in pain as another contraction hit her, Crowley winding an arm around her and taking both her hands as she breathed her way through.

* * *

"So...how did you make it so this baby was human?" Bobby asked, "I never thought to ask earlier."

"Ah...about that..." Crowley began, sighing and walking to the head of the bed where Bobby stood, "There was a...a ritual."

"Ritual?" Bobby asked, "What kind of ritual?"

Crowley and Debbie both knew what was going to be said and neither of them wanted it to be said, but it had to be.

"Debbie...um...to...uh..." Crowley began, knowing it would be better for him to just come out and say it, "Debbie had to drink blessed demon blood to stop the baby being half-demon..."

"WHAT?" Bobby yelled, "DEBBIE DRANK WHAT?"

"I had no choice, Bobby!" Crowley retorted, "Neither of us wanted out baby to go through that sort of life!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Bobby roared, Debbie's tearful voice cutting through the argument.

"JUST STOP IT!" She cried, fed up of the arguments because they weren't what she needed, "BOTH OF YOU! I am trying to push a person out of me here! I'm trying to bring a tiny baby into the world, and I don't want it to hear your screaming, your yelling and your cursing as soon as it's born! THIS IS HARD ENOUGH WITHOUT YOUR FIGHTING ON TOP!"

Both men looked at the pained young woman on the bed, Crowley grimacing and sitting by his lover's side, kissing her temple and dabbing her forehead which was beginning to sweat.

"Sorry, Debs," He whispered, "Sorry, sweetheart."

Debbie reached out for her father, Bobby moving closer to the bed and taking her hand, kissing her other cheek and sighing as she squeezed his hand a little.

"Sorry, baby girl...I'm sorry." He whispered, "I know you're suffering and this isn't fair...sorry..."

Gabriel entered the room at that point, Sam and Dean following with Castiel in tow who had some towels in his hand.

"Hey, yummy mummy." Gabriel said with a smile, "You're doing well, don't worry about a thing."

Debbie nodded and winced as another contraction hit her, crying out and gripping her father's hand and Crowley's hand tightly, the two of them hushing her while Gabriel encouraged her through.

"I don't wanna crush the atmosphere," Gabriel began, "But I think it's best if Crowley just stays...Debbie's in a lot of pain and I think that she'd be just better with the father in the room."

The others nodded and Bobby kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Love you, baby." He whispered, "You'll do great."

Debbie managed to smile, the others leaving with Bobby in tow while the Archangel began to check how far along the young mother was.

"Right, baby time." He said, turning to get some towels while Debbie lay back against the pillows, looking at Crowley with such fear in her eyes it hurt the demon to see it.

"I love you." Crowley told her, "It's going to be fine."

"I love you too." Debbie breathed, "I'm so scared..."

"You'll be fine," Crowley promised, "We'll have our baby in no time..."

Gabriel returned to the bed, smiling and stroking Debbie's face gently.

"You ready?" He asked, "You're baby's on the way, Debbie."

* * *

"Push, Debbie!" Gabriel told her, Debbie doing so and crying out as she did, "Atta girl...atta girl, one more!"

Debbie pushed and then came the cries of a newborn baby, both Debbie and Crowley grinning like idiots when Gabriel showed them their little child.

"It's a boy." He said, "Well done, guys."

Crowley pressed a kiss to Debbie's temple and Debbie turned to smile at him, cupping his cheek and wiping away the lone tear that fell down his face.

"I love you so much..." He whispered.

"I love you too..." Debbie replied, the pair sharing a passionate kiss which was broken by a cry of pain from the young mother.

That's when Castiel appeared in the room to clean up the baby, Gabriel moving back to the bed and feeling Debbie's stomach.

"Well, well, well," He chuckled, "Get ready, Debbie. The other one's coming."

"What?" Debbie asked weakly, Crowley's head snapping up in response.

"It's not just one baby, guys," Gabriel said with a grin, "It's twins."

-TBC-

* * *

**OMG! Hope you enjoyed that little twist! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Family Matters**

**-Five-**

"Twins?" Crowley asked, "We're having twins?"

Gabriel nodded and Debbie groaned in pain, Crowley kissing her temple and wiping her forehead again.

"Push." Gabriel told her, Debbie trying so hard to do so, "Good girl...atta girl..."

She grew tired quickly, Gabriel taking a deep breath and smiling.

"One more on the next contraction." He told her, "And your baby will be out in no time."

With a deep breath, Debbie cried out in her pain and almost screamed as she pushed, crying filling the air along with their baby boy's as Gabriel grinned.

"Congratulations, you two." He said with a smile, lifting the newborn up, "You've got a girl."

Crowley and Debbie gazed at their daughter, Debbie crying with happiness and relief as Crowley helped her sit up, tears in his eyes as he kissed her lovingly.

"Love you." He whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

"Love you too..." Debbie breathed, a cheeky smile gracing her face, "Papa-Bear."

Crowley beamed at her, grinning even wider when Castiel approached with their cleaned up little boy.

"Congratulations," He whispered, kissing Debbie's head as he passed her their newborn son. He squeezed Crowley's shoulder and watched as the lovers gazed at their baby boy, "He's beautiful."

"Hey, handsome..." She whispered, hushing the tiny boy as he cried, "I'm your Mama..."

The little one's dark brown eyes opened as he gazed at his parents, both of them gasping at him.

"You're so gorgeous..." Debbie said softly, a tear rolling down her face, "I'm gonna pass you over to Daddy for a cuddle, okay?"

Debbie passed the boy over to Crowley who smiled down at him, unable to believe his son, his tiny little son was laying in his embrace.

"Hi, handsome boy..." He whispered, "I'm your Daddy..."

The baby began to settle, more cries sounding out as the baby girl was brought forward.

"And here's your girl." Gabriel said softly, Debbie taking her and beaming at her.

"Hey, beautiful..." She said softly, "Mama's here..."

The baby wriggled, opening her eyes to reveal dark brown yet again.

"God, Crowley...we've got twins..."

"I know." The demon whispered, beaming at his little girl, "Hi, gorgeous."

Crowley looked to Castiel who took the little boy, passing him to Debbie when she'd passed Crowley their baby girl.

"Wow..." He whispered, biting his lip, "Hi there, beautiful girl...it's Papa-Bear..."

Debbie grinned and the pair of them shared a tearful kiss, gazing at their children with adoration. Gabriel and Castiel smiled at each other, Castiel hugging Gabriel tight through his pride.

* * *

The gentle knock on the door stirred the new parents out of their daydreams, both of them being lost in gazing at their beautiful babies as they saw Bobby's face poking around the door. No-one knew but Debbie, Crowley, Castiel and Gabriel that there were two babies and not one, so imagine the look on Bobby's face when he saw two babies in the parents' arms and not just one.

"Twins?" He asked, "You had twins?"

Debbie nodded and Bobby beamed at her, sitting on the opposite side of the bed to Crowley and gazing at the pair.

"We've got a boy and a girl..." Debbie whispered, looking at the sleeping infants, "Crowley's holding Eboni Jade...and I'm holding Charlie Oliver."

"Good God, they're gorgeous..." Bobby breathed, "You sure they're yours Crowley?"

Crowley glared half-heartedly at Bobby who smiled at him.

"Congratulations, guys." He whispered, Debbie beaming at her father and kissing his cheek.

"Hey..."

Dean and Sam's smiling faces poked around the door, the two of them entering the room and grinning widely as they saw the twins.

"Oh dear God, you had two..." Dean said with a grin, "Christ, they're gorgeous."

"This is Eboni Jade," Crowley whispered, "And Debbie's got Charlie Oliver."

"Who came first?" Bobby asked.

"Charlie." Debbie replied, "I always wanted my little boy first...so he could protect his sister."

Both tiny babies were sleeping, moving a little in their parent's arms. Debbie watched Crowley holding Eboni and she smiled, seeing how the little girl tried to snuggle up to him.

"They're so small..." She whispered, "So fragile..."

She yawned and Bobby saw the adoration in Crowley's eyes as he gazed at her.

"Bet you're tired." The demon said softly, "You wanna put the kids to bed?"

Debbie beamed, looking at the clock to see it was eleven-thirty in the evening. Gabriel had used his mojo to clean her and the bed up, and the crib sat at the edge of the bed. They'd have to get another set of things when the children got big enough. She kissed Charlie's head, Crowley smiling as she whispered words of love to the baby.

"Goodnight, little man..." She said sweetly, "I love you."

Gabriel took Charlie, Crowley passing Eboni to her mother before taking Charlie himself.

"Night, handsome." He said, "Love you...sleep tight."

He kissed his son's forehead and placed him so carefully in the crib, smiling at the sound of Debbie's goodnight to their daughter.

"Goodnight, sweetie," She whispered, "I love you."

She kissed Eboni's head and nuzzled her gently, Crowley taking her and grinning down at his baby girl.

"Night, my little darling. Love you so much..." He whispered, "Sweet dreams."

He placed her next to her brother, tucking them in and running a gentle finger down both their faces before locking the crib, leaning on it and watching them for a moment. He turned to face Debbie and he winked at her, the others watching the looks of love exchanged between the couple.

"You did it, darling." He said softly, "Proud of you."

"_We _did it, Crowley." Debbie replied, "Come lay with me, huh?"

Crowley nodded and the lovers said their goodbyes to their family, leaving them alone with their children. Crowley smiled at his partner and kicked off his shoes, climbing into bed beside her and kissing her deeply and lovingly. They said everything they had to with the looks in their eyes before they lay down, the demon holding Debbie close while keeping an eye on his little ones. They were making the sweetest little noises in their sleep, Debbie fighting to stay awake so she could listen.

"Go to sleep," He whispered, "You need your rest, sweetheart."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Who's a handsome boy, Charlie?" Crowley asked, looking at his son who lay in his embrace, sleeping yet again, "You're such a handsome boy."

"Like his daddy." Debbie said, the young mother cradling little Eboni as the dark haired baby lay in her arms, eyes blinking as she drifted off, "Good girl..."

Crowley smiled at Debbie, still unable to wrap his head around the fact that they were parents, let alone parents of two babies instead of one. It was like an extra blessing. Crowley didn't think he didn't deserve a blessing, yet he had a loving partner and two gorgeous babies who were a son and a daughter. Dean and Sam had been out and bought the twins a bunch of pink and blue things, just so that the couple could tell them apart. It was a little tricky trying to remember who was who since the two looked so alike, but then when Crowley went to change who he believed to be Eboni, he found he was with Charlie.

"I don't know what she's dreaming about," Debbie whispered, Crowley going over to join her on the bed, "But it must be interesting...her eyebrows are doing the Riverdance here..."

There was a soft huff of laughter and Crowley looked down at Charlie.

"Looks like he's dreaming about something interesting too."

The tiny boy's eyebrows were doing the same, the sounds of their little huffs of breath being the only sound in the room. Debbie stroked her pinky gently down the baby's faces and leaned onto Crowley, the demon smiling and watching his little boy's face changing. This was his family now. His own little family who he'd protect, love, cherish and care for until the very end. Debbie smiled up at him, the couple sharing a gentle kiss before returning to get lost in looking at their children again.

They'd become very good at that.

-TBC-

* * *

**D'awww! Hope you like the twins! **

**And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Family Matters**

**-Six-**

Eboni blinked up at her father slowly, wriggling a little in his arms as she settled down after waking up a few minutes ago. She was so beautiful, and Crowley knew that the tiny little person in his arms relied on him for everything she'd need and as he sat on the window seat in Debbie's room with her, he knew he'd give her everything she ever wanted and needed.

All he could hear was breathing in the room, slow and even from Debbie and then the little pants of breath from Eboni as she slept in his embrace. Then came the soft murmurs from Charlie who was sleeping soundly in the crib, Crowley moving over and smiling down at him. Those big brown eyes opened and Crowley chuckled, reaching down and stroking the baby's belly.

"Morning, Charlie-Boy." He whispered, hushing the baby as he started to cry, "Shhh, it's okay..."

Debbie stirred as Eboni started to cry too, sitting up slowly and smiling at her partner who looked a little panicked as he tried to calm both babies.

"Hey..." She whispered, wiping her eyes and crawling across the bed to the crib and speaking to the children, "Oh, sweethearts, it's okay..."

She climbed out of bed, kissing Crowley's lips and then Eboni's forehead before smiling down at Charlie and picking him up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead..." She whispered, "Awww, aren't you just the cutest?"

She turned to Eboni and stroked her cheek gently.

"And you're just the cutest too," Then she turned her attention to Crowley, "And so are you."

Crowley chuckled and Debbie sat on the bed, rocking Charlie gently and hushing his cries.

"I bet they're hungry..." She whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Charlie's forehead, "Okay, honey."

* * *

Dean chuckled as little Charlie wriggled slightly in his arms, Sam smiling down at Eboni while Crowley held Debbie to him, the poor woman still so tired from the birth a week before. She was sleeping soundly, the babies making soft noises, wriggling when Crowley reached over and tickled their bellies.

"I can't believe they're yours." Dean chuckled, "They're gorgeous."

"And am I not with the most gorgeous woman on Earth?" He replied, "I'm not that bad looking myself."

Sam huffed out a soft laugh, stroking Eboni's face with his finger which made her shuffle a little, her eyebrows moving into a grimace before she settled and made a soft noise.

"Hey, sweetie..." He whispered, "It's Uncle Sammy. Good God, you're so beautiful..."

She frowned and let out a little cry, Sam frowning with her and shushing her as she did.

"It's okay, sweetheart." He whispered, the little baby settling before breaking into a full crying fit which shot Debbie out of sleep.

Sam passed the tiny child over, Debbie resting her on her shoulder before getting hit with a wall of the scent of a filled diaper.

"Wow, someone's been a busy girl." She chuckled, hushing the tiny girl's cries and kissing her head, "Okay, let's get you cleaned up, baby girl."

She carried the baby upstairs and Crowley sighed, watching her leave.

"She's so good with them both." He breathed, Sam and Dean sharing looks and nodding.

"So are you." Sam said, Crowley huffing and shaking his head.

"Not like Debbie."

"Crowley, you're an amazing dad, okay?" Dean told him, "You're doing a great job."

The demon nodded and smiled a little.

"Thanks." He replied, smiling as he heard Debbie speaking to Eboni.

"You're such a beautiful girl, yes you are!" She said sweetly, "And I'm gonna let you have a cuddle with Papa-Bear 'cause he loves you more than anything, just like Mama does."

That's when the gorgeous young mother appeared in the living room again and she smiled at Eboni, kissing her head gently.

"Here, see," She whispered, "Papa-Bear's gonna give you a cuddle 'cause he loves you so much."

Crowley smiled at Debbie, kissing her lips as she passed Eboni over, settling beside Sam who pressed a kiss to her head.

"Hi, gorgeous..." Crowley whispered to the baby, Sam and Dean smiling in response, "Good God, you're like your mother."

Debbie beamed and earned a kiss on the cheek from Dean as he passed Charlie to her, the young mother beaming at her little boy.

"Hey, handsome man..." She whispered, "If Eboni's like Mama, you must be too, but I know that when you grow up, you'll be as handsome as Daddy..."

"We'd better take off," Dean said softly, "This hunt can't wait forever."

"Okay." Debbie said sweetly, smiling as her father entered, stroking each twin's cheek before kissing her head and leaving with Sam and Dean.

Crowley sat beside Debbie, the pair of them losing themselves in their babies again.

"Look at them both," She whispered, "They're so beautiful."

Eboni's brow furrowed again and Crowley sighed.

"She's a frowner, this one." He said, "She gets that from you."

Debbie looked up at him with a pout and he chuckled.

"Just kidding."

They kissed one another's lips, breaking it as Charlie made a disgruntled noise.

"What's up, honey?" Debbie whispered, hearing another soft noise escape his lips as she lifted him to her shoulder, "Huh? What is it, little man?"

His little huffs of breath were in her ear and she smiled, kissing his head gently and rubbing his back. That's when tears filled her eyes and she held him as close to her as she could without hurting him.

"God, I love you so much, Charlie..." She whispered, "And you, Eboni...and of course, you too Crowley..."

She sighed and wiped a tear away.

"I love you all..."

"We love you too, darling." Crowley whispered, "We love you too."

* * *

Crowley's turn to put the babies down tonight, and he rubbed their bellies gently, sighing and kissing their heads gently. His babies were lying in this crib now, his son and daughter. He loved them both so, so much and good God, he prayed that nothing would ever happen to them. Charlie kept blinking up at him and he smiled softly, humming _I Can Sing a Rainbow_, which Debbie often sang to them when they were in the womb, to help send him to sleep and much to the demon's surprise, Charlie was asleep in seconds.

"That's my boy." Crowley whispered, locking the crib and checking all the wards and sigils that Bobby had drawn around the room just as Debbie came out of the bathroom, "Hi, Debs."

"Hey, sweetie." Debbie breathed, "Oh, did they go down?"

"Out like lights." Crowley replied, Debbie snuggling into his side and kissing his lips.

"You are the most amazing father." She whispered, holding him close to her in an embrace, "And I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, Debbie." Crowley told her, "You're the most wonderful mother."

Debbie smiled and kissed the baby's heads.

"Goodnight, my little loves..." She whispered, "Sleep tight."

She climbed into bed beside her demon and lay in his arms, Crowley looking into her eyes before kissing her lovingly and tenderly. The kisses deepened and Debbie broke it, smiling at her lover before curling into his side, sleep beckoning her slowly. Castiel and Gabriel watched through the door, grinning before heading downstairs to keep a watch on the house.

Crowley held Debbie close to him and covered her quaking body with the bed sheets, smiling when she mumbled words of love in her sleep. He just listened to the breathing of his lover and of his children before Debbie rolled over out of his arms and onto the pillow next to him.

"Goodnight, my darling..." He whispered, kissing her temple, "I love you."

With that, he closed his eyes and let sleep slowly overtake him.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Family Matters**

**-Seven-**

Debbie couldn't fight her grin as she found Crowley on her bed asleep with the twins on his chest, his arms safely around them both as they murmured and wriggled in their sleep. She bit her lip, looking at the love of her life, the father of her children and she lay beside him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing as he stirred, winding an arm around her as she took Charlie into her embrace. Gabriel poked his head around the bedroom door, snapping a photo on his cell phone before sending it to Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby.

"Morning, honey..." She whispered, Crowley smiling before opening his eyes and sighing, pressing a kiss to Debbie's lips.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"Nice to see you cuddling with the kids," Debbie said softly, "It's cute."

Crowley huffed out a soft laugh, Eboni wriggling in his embrace as he did.

"Sorry, my darling..." He whispered, the little baby letting out a tiny cry as she opened her eyes before settling when she realised her daddy was holding her, "Morning, sleepy girl..."

Charlie already had his eyes open and looked up at his mother, making a small noise as she smiled at him.

"Morning, beautiful boy..." She said sweetly, "It's good to see you..."

"I can't get enough of looking at them." Crowley whispered, "They're just so gorgeous..."

"I know." Debbie replied, "I know they are, aren't you, guys?"

There were gentle noises, soft hums from the twins which Debbie was so in love with, and she couldn't get enough of hearing her babies' voices.

"You guys make the sweetest sounds..." She whispered, "Are you talking to Mama and Papa, huh?"

Charlie blinked up at his mother, his arms flexing a little as he yawned and wriggled slightly, Debbie grinning and resting the four week old against her chest. He looked more like Crowley and Eboni looked more like Debbie as the weeks had gone by and neither parent could believe their children had been in the world for a month now.

"The time's going by too quickly..." Debbie breathed, resting her head against Crowley's and letting out a sad sigh, "Before we turn around they're gonna be grown up...and I just don't wanna miss anything..."

"Then we'd better savour every minute we can, okay?" Crowley told her, "Don't be sad...we've got our children and we...we just need to be thankful for every passing moment."

"Wait until we've got two stroppy teenagers and you won't be saying that."

Crowley chuckled, Eboni letting out a squeaking sound and stretching as she did, her little face going slightly red, both parents instantly realising what she was doing.

"She's always busy when she's with me..." The demon laughed, Debbie giggling in response, "Always. She never ever does anything gross on you."

"No, that's 'cause you're immune to Charlie's grossness." Debbie beamed, "I'm not. I get everything from him."

She smiled and giggled as Charlie wriggled around in her embrace, hiccupping and letting out a tiny cry before he went red in the face too.

"Great...I'm being peed on..." She whispered, Crowley kissing her head gently, "Or...number two'd on...either way its gross."

"All part of parenthood, I suppose." The demon laughed, staring at the door before getting his scent of confirmation and nodding, "Number two for me..."

Debbie chuckled, beaming as she watched Crowley changing Eboni and listening to the way he spoke to their daughter. He spoke to her with such gentleness it made Debbie's heart flutter and she had to giggle when Crowley told Eboni to stop wriggling and hold still.

"Stop it, Eboni Jade." He said in a soft voice, "Daddy can't change you if you keep shuffling."

He finally got her back in her little purple baby-grow and he smiled at her, lifting her up to rest against his shoulder.

"There's a good girl." He said softly, stopping in his tracks when Debbie gasped.

"She's moving her head..." Debbie breathed, "Crowley, she's lifting her head...on her own..."

Crowley looked and lifted Eboni away from him, watching her lift her head and turn it so she was looking at Debbie. He smiled and kissed her temple, resting her against his shoulder and holding her close to him.

"You are one clever girl, y'know..." He told her, sitting back on the bed with Debbie and laying her back in his arms, watching the little girl moving her head as she looked around the room.

"Oh my God..." Debbie breathed, biting her lip, "Clever girl, Eboni..."

She stroked Eboni's belly, looking down as Charlie tried to move his own head.

"Look at them both..." Crowley whispered, "Both of them are doing it now..."

Debbie bit her lip again with tearful eyes, pressing a kiss to her lover's lips and resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Crowley stood patting Charlie's back, the tiny baby crying as his father tried to get him to sleep.

"Hey, it's okay, Charlie..." The demon promised his son, "Shhh..."

He kissed the baby's head, Debbie entering the room with a book in her hands, Eboni sleeping in the little baskenette that was near one side of the couch with Bobby watching over her. The other baskenette was by the armchair, Dean waiting for Crowley to get Charlie to sleep.

"Here's their routine, guys..." Debbie said, passing the book to Dean, "Has Sam got their bottles ready?"

"Yeah, he's just making them up now." Dean replied, "You look beautiful."

Debbie and Crowley were heading for a night out, their first in the five weeks since the babies had been born. She was wearing a dark blue dress with matching flat shoes, her gorgeous auburn hair curled and hanging over her shoulders. Crowley turned and saw her, beaming at her as she leaned down and kissed Eboni's head, wiping of the little bit of lip gloss she'd left on there.

"Bye, sweetie..." She whispered, "I love you..."

Eboni wriggled in her sleep and Debbie tucked her in, feeling her heart wrench at the thought of leaving her children for the first time. Charlie was sleeping soundly now against Crowley's shoulder, baby sounds and snores escaping his lips as he did.

"Bye, handsome." Crowley whispered, kissing Charlie's head and laying him in the other baskenette, grimacing as he began to cry again, "Shhh, it's alright...we'll be home soon, baby boy..."

"Goodnight, gorgeous..." Debbie smiled, leaning down and kissing his cheek before stroking the lip gloss away, rubbing his belly soothingly, "Hush now, baby...shhh..."

Charlie slowly fell asleep, Bobby smiling and watching over him as the couple slid their hands together, heading out for their first date in a long time.

_

* * *

"These arms of mine,  
They are lonely, lonely and feeling blue.  
These arms of mine,  
They are yearning, yearning from wanting you.  
And if you would let them hold you,  
Oh, how grateful I will be." _

Crowley held Debbie close to him as they slow-danced under the moonlight, her head resting on his shoulder as the demon held her hand in his own, pressing a kiss to her head and smiling against her. This was Debbie's favourite song, and Crowley knew full well that she had a dreamy smile on her face right now. They'd been out on an amazing date. He'd taken her out for dinner, to a bar for a drink and now they were dancing in the park close to Bobby's house, dancing to Debbie's song.

_"These arms of mine,  
They are burning, burning from wanting you.  
These arms of mine,  
They are wanting, wanting to hold you.  
And if you would let them hold you,  
Oh, how grateful I will be..." _

Debbie lifted her head from Crowley's shoulder, the two of them sharing a deep look of utter love before leaning in for a passionate, loving kiss. Their lips moved slowly, the kiss soon being broken as the pair gazed at each other again. They pressed their foreheads together, sighing and closing their eyes as their dance continued. If Crowley was honest with himself, he didn't want to ever leave this moment. It was just him and Debbie, and the rest of the world just seemed to fade away.

_"Come on, come on baby...  
Just be my little woman, just be my lover, oh,  
I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right, oh.  
I need your woman's loving arms to hold me tight,  
And I...I...I need...I need your...I need your tender lips..." _

As the song ended, the lovers shared another kiss, both of them realising it was around one-fifteen in the morning and that they'd probably better get home to their babies. They set of walking, hands together and bodies close as they talked about their night, about what they'd do the next day.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful..." Debbie whispered to Charlie as his eyes opened the next morning, Crowley watching him wake up and smiling, earning a smile back from his son, "Oh my God, you're smiling..."

"And it's a damn handsome smile too, my boy..." Crowley breathed, spotting Eboni wake up who smiled when she saw them, "And yours is beautiful, Eboni Jade..."

Debbie beamed and picked her baby girl up, kissing her forehead whilst Charlie was embraced by Crowley, the twins smiling their little faces off.

"Ah, you're such amazing little smilers..." Crowley whispered, "Love you both."

"I love you guys too." Debbie told her children, the family heading downstairs only to be met by Bobby.

"Guys, I need to talk to you..."

The pair immediately looked concerned and followed Bobby into the living room, Debbie looking to Crowley nervously.

"Please don't move out..." Bobby said suddenly, the couple blinking in shock, "Stay here...stay with us, please..."

Debbie looked at her father and grimaced.

"Dad...I don't know if we can..."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Sorry for the late update! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Family Matters**

**-Eight-**

"What?" Bobby asked, looking pretty damn upset, "Why?"

"We've got a house to go to, Dad..." Debbie whispered, "And...and I don't know if we're gonna be able to sell up..."

Crowley had a thought suddenly and he decided to take Debbie up on it. The kids seemed to be quite attached to their uncles and grandfather, and Debbie was comfortable here along with the others, so the demon wondered if he could work a little mojo and straighten things out. He looked to Debbie, the two taking the children into the living room for Castiel and Gabriel to hold them. Crowley took Debbie to one side and stroked her arms soothingly as she began to get herself upset.

"Hey, it's alright, angel..." He promised, "You're looking at a demon here...a demon who spent his life making deals with people. I'll get us out of buying the house, and we can stay here if you want to, okay? It's alright, my love."

He kissed her head and she met his lips in a gentle kiss, pulling him close to her body and holding onto him as tightly as possible. There was the proof that Crowley did indeed love her more than anything, that he would go to any lengths to make her happy.

"Thank you so much..." She whispered, "I know you don't get on with my dad, but..."

"Shhh," Crowley soothed, "It's okay, sweetheart. Tell your father that I'll deal with it. I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Thank you." Debbie replied, kissing Crowley and holding onto him, "Thank you."

* * *

The babies were two and a half months old, and Debbie had been talking with Crowley about getting their love life back on track. The two were no strangers to making love and they had done as often as possible from Castiel's disappearance until Debbie was three months pregnant. He'd decided to take Debbie to a hotel for the night, so they could get used to being together again. He was pretty impressed by how Debbie had managed to work off her baby weight, and her body looked as beautiful as it did the first time he saw her.

"You do spoil me, Crowley." Debbie chuckled as she and her demon entered their room for the night.

The walls were a beautiful shade of blue, the bed sheets cream silk with blue stitching while the wood of the furniture was dark brown. There were French doors leading onto a balcony with light blue curtains which blue in the breeze, Debbie shivering a little which made Crowley chuckle.

"Are you cold, my darling?" He asked, Debbie nodding in response, "Alright."

He closed the doors and sat by Debbie on the bed, kissing her gently and breaking it only for her to look into his eyes and nuzzle him softly.

"Hey, you..." She whispered, "I've missed you, Crowley."

"I've missed you too, sweetheart." Crowley replied, kissing her again, "I love you."

"I love you too." Debbie breathed, kissing her lover's lips deeply and passionately.

The demon pulled Debbie closer, feeling her shiver in his arms as he wrapped them around her.

"You're freezing, my love..." He whispered, a cheeky grin crossing his lips, "Think you need warming up."

"You flirt!" Debbie laughed, kissing Crowley again and running her hands down his chest, "Love you for it though."

Crowley grinned and leaned into Debbie's neck, kissing it and biting it gently as she unfastened his shirt buttons. She couldn't help but feel excited, excited like a damn school girl. She'd missed this, being connected with her demon on such an intimate level. It was just like they were meant to be, and she wouldn't give him up for anything.

* * *

Crowley's favourite place in the whole world was to be above Debbie as he was now, to be holding her and having her hold him back, trying to press close to him like she was afraid of letting him go. In the softly lit room, the pair of them just held each other, coming down from the most amazing high they'd had in a long time.

It was just them and no-one else, and although they'd had plenty of time alone before, it was still very much appreciated, especially now that they had their gorgeous babies to look after. The demon lifted his head from Debbie's neck and grinned at her, kissing her lovingly and stroking a hand through her auburn curls as she rubbed his arms lightly, her legs still hooked over his thighs, their bodies connected.

"Mmm..." Debbie hummed, "I've missed this...just laying here like this where I can see you...and I can kiss you..."

She kissed him again and he kissed her back, nuzzling her just once and pulling back before stroking her cheek gently with the backs of his fingers.

"I've got to say it, Debs, I've missed it too." He replied, looking down before meeting her eyes again, "I've missed this too..."

With that, he leaned down to whisper into her ear, whispering everything that he loved about her, biting her earlobe a little and kissing her cheek in the process. Debbie smiled and sighed, kissing his cheek in return when he'd finished speaking and burying her face in his neck and holding onto him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Debbie Louise."

Debbie looked up at her lover and stroked his cheek, swatting his arm playfully.

"You said my middle name." She said, Crowley kissing her nose and pressing his forehead to hers.

"Yeah, I did, but you loved it, didn't you?"

Debbie blushed and bit her lip.

"I did."

There was a moment of silence, both lovers gazing at each other softly and sharing softer kisses, and breaking apart for the demon to settle by his beautiful human, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she curled up in his arms.

"Y'know something?" She asked, "Never in my life did I think I'd fall for a demon."

"I didn't think I'd fall for anyone, my darling." Crowley chuckled, "Just shows you how life can play out...right?"

"Yeah." Debbie whispered, kissing her demon's chest and settling against him, "Night, sweetie...love you."

"Night, darling." Crowley replied, kissing Debbie's forehead and pulling her closer, "Love you too."

* * *

"I've missed my babies! I have!" Debbie said softly as she held her twins, Crowley taking Eboni and rocking her close to his chest.

She opened her eyes and looked at her daddy, smiling when she realised who was holding her.

"It's good to see you too, my little angel." He told her with a smile, "It is. It's so good to see you."

Debbie smiled down at Charlie who smiled and squeaked out a happy sound, his mother leaning down to kiss him.

"Tummy time?" She asked Crowley, the demon nodding in response.

"I'll start with Charlie." He said, the parents switching babies.

Crowley smiled at Debbie and kissed her lips, stroking Eboni's cheek and heading into the living room where Bobby sat reading a book.

"You wanna watch their tummy time, Bobby?" He asked, Bobby smiling and nodding in response.

"They need a mat or anything?"

"Yeah, there's one under the sofa." Crowley replied, Bobby grinning and pulling out the brightly coloured mat that was padded with pictures of stars, suns and moons that had smiling faces on them, "I know it's a bit creepy, but Debbie liked it."

"It's cute, Crowley." Bobby replied, Crowley cracking a grin.

"Wait until you see how cute this is." He chuckled, kneeling on the floor and placing Charlie on his belly on the mat, before laying in front of him on his stomach, the baby trying to lift his head to look at his daddy, "That's my boy."

Bobby grinned, especially when Debbie entered the room and placed Eboni on her belly, the little ten week old huffing and beginning to cry.

"Sorry, sweetie..." Debbie whispered, rolling onto her back and resting her baby on her belly, "Forgot you hated it there."

Eboni calmed down a little and just snuggled up to Debbie, lifting her head as Debbie brought her to rest on her chest.

"Hey, honey..." She said softly, "It's good to see you!"

She looked over at Crowley who smiled at her and kissed her lips, looking back to Charlie who moved his head to look at his mother.

"Hey, handsome," She whispered, "What a clever boy, Charlie, huh?"

Eboni turned her head to look at her father and Crowley kissed her forehead, smiling as she graced him with a gentle grin.

"Hi, gorgeous..." He said softly, kissing her again before picking Charlie up and mirroring Debbie, resting him on his chest.

The babies turned to look at each other, Debbie and Crowley grinning as they did. Bobby watched the family and grinned, the fact that they were staying still bringing joy to everyone in Bobby's house. He was going to fix up the attic for Debbie and Crowley and then split up Debbie's room into nurseries for the twins. Life was just getting better and better.

-TBC-

* * *

**Awww, tummy time!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Family Matters**

**-Nine-**

"Okay, kids, Daddy knows you're hungry." Crowley sighed, "Your mother's coming, I promise."

Crowley sat on the bed, tired and stressed at three in the morning as Eboni and Charlie screamed for food against his chest. No doubt the entire house was awake which Debbie felt incredibly guilty for. The almost three month olds were sobbing almost hysterically, Crowley willing Debbie to hurry up and get out of the bathroom to feed their children.

"Debbie, hurry it up!" He called, "They're really upset!"

"I'm here, I'm here..." Debbie breathed, rushing into the room and taking Eboni to feed her, "Ladies first."

Crowley rocked Charlie in his arms, hushing him and kissing his head softly.

"Oh, I know, my lad, I know." He said softly, "You'll get your food, my boy, don't worry."

Debbie stroked Eboni's hand gently, sighing softly as a tear fell down her face. Crowley noticed the tear and he was immediately concerned, pressing a kiss to her temple and nuzzling her gently.

"Hey..." He whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Debbie replied, "I just..."

She looked down at Eboni who was feeding quietly, sighing shakily and sniffling, smiling as her baby girl made gentle sounds and held onto her finger.

"I feel so close to them when they feed from me..." She whispered, "And...when I stop breastfeeding, I'm scared that the bond we have will...well...fade a little."

"This bond is just the beginning." Crowley told her, Debbie looking at him with tired eyes, "They're just gonna love you more and more as they grow, Debs."

Debbie looked to Charlie, hearing that familiar sound that told her Eboni was finished. She burped her gently, the lovers swapping babies as Debbie fed Charlie, the little boy taking longer to feed.

"One thing about breastfeeding comforts me." Crowley said, Debbie raising an eyebrow, "My son takes longer to feed than my daughter, which gives me a good indication that my son likes breasts. That's a little more comforting."

"You're talking about him growing up straight or gay." Debbie said, Crowley nodding which led her to shake her head and huff out a laugh, "Just 'cause Charlie's greedier than his sister, it doesn't determine whether he's gonna grow up straight or gay. The same goes for Eboni. And besides, it doesn't matter whether they do grow up straight or gay, we'll always love them."

"Yeah, we will." Crowley said softly, "No matter what."

He looked at his sleepy daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling at her earning a beautiful smile back as he rocked her gently. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, her little legs kicking inside the small sleeping bag she wore.

"Those were such a good buy." Crowley said, Debbie grinning as she covered herself up and burped Charlie.

"They're cute, aren't they?" She said with a smile, both parents laughing as Charlie burped loudly, "Wow...someone's got Grandpa Bobby's talents for burping. They certainly don't come from me or your father."

Charlie squeaked happily and settled in his mother's arms, blinking away some of the tears he'd been shedding moments before. Crowley smiled at his son who smiled in return, the demon reaching out and stroking a gentle finger down the baby's cheek. The twins gazed at each other, both then looking up at the parents who were holding them and closing their eyes to sleep. Debbie began to hum gently, Crowley smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. He loved to hear her singing to their children. Her voice was so soft and gentle that the twins often fell straight to sleep.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And the song someone sings,  
Once upon a December...  
Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..." _

All it took were those words to send the babies to sleep again and Crowley pressed a kiss to Debbie's head, whispering against her gently.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." She replied, nuzzling against him, "We gonna put these little tykes to bed?"

The two of them did, watching over their children for a moment before returning to bed, Crowley finding himself needing sleep much more desperately this time. Well, he was a full-time dad after all.

* * *

Debbie was completely alone with the four month old twins. Everyone else had gone on a hunt, Crowley included, and she was waiting for them to come home. She was so tired, so exhausted that when the twins began to cry again, she just cried with them. She rubbed their bellies as they lay on the seat cushions of the sofa, which she'd placed on the floor, trying her best to get them to sleep.

"Please, go to sleep..." She whispered, "Please, try, guys..."

The babies continued to wail and hiccup, Debbie just breaking into sobs herself. The front door opened, the sounds of everyone returning ringing out through the house. Debbie did her best to calm down and wipe her eyes, but Crowley saw how upset she was and he instantly panicked.

"Debbie, what's the matter?" He asked, Debbie just shaking her head and rubbing the babies' tummies, "Why are you crying, what's happened?"

She just looked at the demon and he saw nothing but exhaustion. Complete and utter exhaustion.

"They don't like me anymore..." She whispered, "They just cry all the time. I'm trying so hard, but they won't s-stop crying..."

"Hey, hush now..." Crowley said quietly, "They love you to death, alright? Just...go and get some sleep. We can take it from here."

The hurt in her eyes made Crowley realise he'd just made her feel completely useless and he kissed her gently, hugging her close.

"You're so tired, my love, why didn't you call me?" He said softly, "You know I would've come back to help you."

"I...I didn't want to drag you back here 'cause I'm incapable of making my own kids happy..."

"Debbie, of course you make them happy." Crowley said sternly, the babies crying even louder, "Go to bed and I'll be up in a moment."

Debbie got up and left, Crowley turning his attention to his children and rubbing their bellies, hushing them before picking them both up easily and resting them against his chest, keeping them cradled close as they finally began to calm. He shot worried looks at Bobby who bit his lip, knowing exactly what Crowley was concerned about.

"Karen was the same." Bobby said, the others a little confused while Crowley understood perfectly, "It's not uncommon, but..."

Crowley just shook his head, not wanting to even consider that Debbie was going through what Bobby was insinuating.

"It came on quickly." Bobby said, "But it didn't ruin anything because I made sure I was with her for almost the whole time."

"What are you two talking about?" Sam asked, Crowley just shooting him a look as he placed his children in their baskenettes and tucked them in.

"Debbie's depressed." He said quietly, leaving the room and going upstairs to his girl while the others stared at each other in shock.

"Did he mean...like...post-natal depression?" Sam asked, Bobby nodding in response.

"She's just the same as Karen was." Bobby replied, "She's been like it for a few weeks. She gets upset around them all the time, she's always tired, she's terrified of her bond breaking away...It might not necessarily be post-natal, it might just be depression."

He sighed, blinking back tears.

"Either way...she's gonna need a lot of support. And definitely some help." He said, looking to the others, "I'm gonna start dinner. Someone wanna keep an eye on our little angels over there?"

Sam and Gabriel went straight to sit by the baskenettes, both worried sick about poor Debbie who sat away from everyone upstairs.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with this so far! It means a lot, as it does with all my stories!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Family Matters**

**-Ten-**

Crowley approached the attic, hearing Debbie crying inside.

He closed his eyes and sat at the bottom of the steps that led up to their room, running his hands over his face as he listened to her. She shouldn't be this way. This wasn't the Debbie he knew and loved. The Debbie he knew had sparkling eyes and a bright smile no matter what. The Debbie he knew couldn't get enough of being with their babies and was so hands on with them. But the Debbie that lay crying upstairs had just had enough.

It was enough to cause a constriction in his throat and to make his eyes sting. No. No. He wasn't going to start blubbering like an overemotional teenager.

Debbie needed him to be strong for her. She needed his support, his strength and his love, not for him to become all emotional and self-pitying. He tapped the bottom of the steps before ascending them, his heart aching at the sight of Debbie crying on the bed, her face buried in the pillows. The sobs were just tired and pained, slow and heavy.

"Darling?" He began as he approached the bed, sitting by her and stroking her hair, "I'm here for you, sweetheart."

"What's wrong with me?" She whimpered, sitting up which revealed to Crowley how upset she was by the redness of her eyes and how many tears were falling from them, as well as her trembling body.

God, this was so wrong. This wasn't Debbie. Debbie wasn't supposed to be hurting like this or feeling this way. It wasn't fair, not in the slightest. He wished he could take the pain away and change things for her, just to see her smile.

"There's nothing wrong with you, love." He whispered, "Go to sleep."

He hugged her and kissed her gently.

"The twins are sleeping, and I want you to get some rest, alright? Over the next few days, we'll be with the twins and I'll do all the manual stuff, okay?" He said softly, pulling back the bed covers for her to climb beneath them as she stripped down to her underwear, "I'm here with you every step of the way. Your father and the others are, darling. We're all here for you and we love you. I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered, more tears escaping her eyes as he kissed her lips and then her forehead.

"Go to sleep." He said quietly, stroking her head gently and rubbing her stomach at the same time, "I'll wake you in a few hours, okay?"

"Thank you." She sighed, turning over and closing her eyes, Crowley kissing her cheek before getting up and leaving her to it, heading back downstairs to think.

He needed to think. He had to make things work for everyone, in order to give Debbie all the help she need as well as it being fair on himself, the twins and the others. He sat by his babies, taking in how much they'd grown over the past four months. Charlie stirred and opened his eyes, Crowley rubbing his belly gently straight away to lull him back to sleep.

"Shhh..." He whispered, "Hush, Charlie-Boy."

The little boy wrapped his hand around Crowley's finger and squeezed it tightly as he fell back asleep, his grip loosening as he slipped into sleep.

"God, I love you two." He whispered to his children, both of them wriggling and making gentle sounds in their sleep, "So does your mother. She's just a bit tired and she's a little stressed, but things will get better, I promise. I promise you both, things will get better. I'll make sure of it."

He kissed them both, looking up as Bobby entered the room holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand and two glasses. Crowley looked goddamn tired. Tired and pretty upset too. That was a worrying thing, like the most unnatural thing in the world.

"You look like you need a drink." He said, Crowley smiling gratefully and nodding.

"Bobby, what am I gonna do?" He asked, Bobby looking at him sadly, "The only thing I can think of is doing everything for her and just getting her focussed on bonding with these two."

"We'll help out whenever we can, alright?" Bobby said softly, "I've not forgiven you for knocking her up yet, but I can see how much you love her. We'll help out wherever possible. You just say the word."

"Thank you." Crowley said softly, "Thanks, Bobby. That means a lot."

* * *

Dean held Charlie while Castiel held Eboni, Crowley grabbing the changing mat and taking Charlie from Dean to change him, the older Winchester making funny faces at Eboni which caused her to shriek with delight, the sound bringing a smile to Crowley's face while Charlie's lower lip wobbled, the baby clearly concerned for his sister.

"Hey, it's alright." Crowley said, "Uncle Dean's just playing."

He passed Charlie his little blue teddy bear to hold while he had his diaper changed, the baby just mesmerised by it. His wondrous expression, and the sound of curiosity that escaped his lips made everyone laugh.

"Eh, Charlie, you're a funny onion, you know that?" Crowley said softly, kissing his son's belly before fastening up his onesie and lifting him into his arms, "What a good boy. And where's my gorgeous little princess?"

Castiel smiled and passed Eboni over, Crowley blowing a raspberry on her cheek as he went to change her diaper, passing over her pink teddy for her to hold as he did. They were worthy distractions, he'd found. The kids would just lay still then.

"Someone has been a busy girl." He said, "Dear God, Eboni, I've never known anything like it."

He shook his head and the little girl grinned, Crowley unable to stop the grin and wink he gave her in return. When he'd cleaned her up and got her back into her onesie he nuzzled noses with her and hoisted her up into the air, bringing her down to kiss her cheek and blow raspberries on it. Bobby entered the room, taking Charlie from Dean as he and Crowley took the children up to Debbie for her to say goodnight to them.

She smiled as she saw her children, Crowley laying Eboni in her arms while taking Charlie from Bobby, the older hunter leaving the couple alone with their babies.

"I'm so sorry for putting everyone out like this." Debbie whispered, flushing with shame, "I should be caring for them."

"Darling, you're entitled to a day off." Crowley said softly, kissing her temple, "You're clearly exhausted, my love."

Debbie smiled at her babies, kissing them both before beginning to rock Eboni gently, Crowley doing the same for Charlie.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky._

_When the blazing sun is gone,_  
_When he nothing shines upon,_  
_Then you show your little light,_  
_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky." _

Both parents were singing tonight and Debbie found it lovely for Crowley to actually sing a lullaby to their children. He wasn't all too into that kind of thing, but it appeared that soon, that would change. As the children fell asleep, the parents took them down the steps and into their own rooms, placing them in their cribs and tucking them in gently.

In an attempt to reconnect with Debbie, Crowley spent a lot of time with her that night just being gentle and tender, talking to her and listening intently, letting her lead their conversations. He'd sneak in the occasional kiss and they cuddled the whole time. He let her get every worry and concern she had off her chest and he promised her he'd do whatever he could to help her out and that she could ask for help at any time. They talked into the early hours of the morning, and Crowley held her all night, just watching her sleep.

He'd do anything for her, anything to help her get past what she was going through. He had to. For Bobby, for the others, for him, for her and for their babies.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Family Matters**

**-Eleven-**

It didn't matter how many times the others saw this, but no-one could get used to seeing Crowley being such a loving father.

He currently sat holding Charlie who was playing with his blanket, looking occasionally to his father who smiled at him softly and continued to watch him play. It was fascinating to see how much he loved that damn blanket.

"You like that, handsome?" Debbie asked as she held Eboni and sat next to her favourite guys in the whole world, Charlie looking and grinning at his mother.

But the little boy was hungry and very tired, and he kept rubbing his eyes and yawning which Crowley grimaced at, especially when his little boy pouted at him with the most adorable pout in the history of pouts, and started to cry.

"Oh, Charlie, I know..." He whispered, pulling his four month old son closer to him and rubbing his back, Charlie hiccuping and trying to curl up in his daddy's arms, "Shhh...We'll let your mother feed you and we'll put you down for a nap."

Debbie unfastened her shirt, Crowley passing her Charlie while he took Eboni, who sat staring at her brother like he was berserk. She screeched at him, the look on her face making her parents laugh. It was as if she was saying, _Stop that crying_! Or, _I want to feed first_!_ I'm hungry too_!

"You tell him, love." Crowley whispered, looking to Debbie who held Charlie to her chest, taking his little hand in her own, "She's really annoyed with him. Probably because he's getting to feed first."

"Yeah, she likes to have first feeds doesn't she." Debbie commented, looking down at her little boy who blinked his tears away as he fed from her, "God, he's so tired."

He squeezed her finger as he held onto it, continuing to feed quietly and hastily. Crowley pressed a kiss to Debbie's temple and bounced Eboni a little on his knee, smiling softly and kissing her head.

"You're doing great, Debbie." He told his lover, "I'm really proud of you."

Debbie smiled and kissed his lips, looking back to her baby boy who turned away from her chest, the parents swapping babies as Debbie fed Eboni while Crowley burped Charlie. The demon had to laugh when his son made himself jump after his burp, but it turned to sympathy when the tiny baby just started to cry again.

"It's okay, handsome." He whispered, cradling his son in his arms and rocking him, "It's alright now. Shhh..."

Debbie smiled as Crowley rocked Charlie back and forth, the baby settling and slowly falling asleep.

"That looks so good on you." She whispered.

"What does?" Crowley replied, Debbie kissing him tearfully.

"Being a father."

* * *

Debbie curled up on the couch, sighing with tears falling down her face as she looked at her sleeping children.

She felt such a failure to them, like she couldn't care for them as a mother should. She felt that they didn't love her as much as they used to, and that just broke her heart. She felt someone lift her head and then it was settled in someone's lap, gently hands stroking her head and body.

"Please, don't cry, my love."

Debbie began to sob quietly and turned her face so it was buried in Crowley's knee, the demon just lifting her up to face him and bringing her closer to hold her to his body.

"Shhh, I'm here." He whispered, "I'm here. Everything's gonna be fine."

"What if it's not?" Debbie breathed, "What if I can't look after them?"

That was something that actually made the demon tear up. Debbie was nothing near a failure, and for her even to think that she could be one was too much.

No way.

Debbie Singer would not fail her children, no matter what. She loved those babies more than her own life and there was no way she'd fail them.

No way.

"Debbie, you will never let our children down, okay? Never." Crowley told her, "If anyone let them down, it was me for not being careful enough to plan them or to think of how things would have affected you. I'm sorry."

Debbie lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him deeply, Crowley returning it and raising his eyebrows as she ran her hand up his thigh. Pulling back, they took in the lust in the other person's eyes and thank God that Bobby and the others were home.

Crowley kept his cool as he approached the study, just informing Bobby that Debbie needed a lie down before he zapped them upstairs and locked the attic trapdoor, the two of them kissing passionately as they backed up towards the bed.

* * *

Debbie closed her eyes as Crowley leaned in to kiss her, her arms winding around him before she went to take his hand, their fingers lacing together as Crowley pinned her hand above her head and continued to move inside her body. He continued to kiss her gently, leaning in to kiss her neck and shoulders lightly.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you, baby."

Debbie gasped as she felt his lips against her chest, her spare hand going to her mouth for her to bite her fingers to keep from screaming.

Crowley knew that she was fighting to control herself, and there would come a time with Debbie where she couldn't physically take Crowley's ministrations and she'd have to push him away. Twice she'd burst into tears. But Crowley wasn't human. He didn't quite understand the physical limits of sex. He could go on for hours, but Debbie was quite sensitive which sometimes meant hours weren't an option.

But Crowley wasn't phased by that. She'd spend time trying to make it nice for him in her tired state and right now, she was getting too tired to cope with it. She was shivering, sweating, moaning softly and panting, and she was gripping his hand with all the strength she had.

She came harder than she expected to and she arched up into Crowley's embrace, the demon holding onto her and hushing as he rubbed her back. She fell back against the pillows, pushing him away and rolling onto her side, Crowley rubbing her back as she calmed herself.

He kissed her shoulder and then her head, smiling softly and laying closer to her, winding his arm around her. Ah, the joys of spooning. He always got dirty ideas when they were spooning.

"Take it you enjoyed that." He whispered, earning a weak nod from his lover who trembled on the mattress beside him.

"I love you." She whispered, all the energy gone out of her voice, "You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Crowley replied, "I love you too. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Debbie breathed, rolling over and curling up to him, gasping as his still hard length brushed against her, "You want me to take care of that?"

"No, just rest yourself." Crowley whispered, "Have a sleep."

Debbie did her best to curl right into his arms, Crowley holding her tenderly and pressing soft kisses to her cheek and temple.

No matter what happened in their lives, Crowley would always stand by Debbie through anything and everything. Even her depression.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with this so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Family Matters**

**-Twelve-**

Eboni smiled as Crowley leaned down to kiss her, and with her tiny hand, she touched her Papa-Bear's face softly. They looked at one another tenderly, father and daughter. Crowley was resting on his elbows as Eboni was laying on her back on the bed, kicking her little legs against Crowley's chest.

"You are so beautiful." He told her, kissing her head and tickling her belly which unleashed a squeal of laughter from her.

"Room for another?" Bobby asked as he entered with Charlie in his arms, laying the little boy on his back beside his sister and joining Crowley on the bed, "How's my gorgeous granddaughter this morning?"

Crowley chuckled and tickled his son's belly, Charlie wriggling as he looked over at his sister.

The demon and hunter watched the babies as they stared at each other, smiling as they both reached out to touch one another. Their hands met and they pulled back a little, moving forward before touching each other's faces. Debbie entered the room, Eboni able to see her approaching and squealing with delight. Crowley looked up and smiled as his lover drew closer, lifting up his baby girl and passing her over.

"Now, then..." Debbie whispered, "Good morning, sweet pea."

Eboni curled up to her mother, gripping her shirt and pulling on it. Crowley laughed and grabbed Charlie, swooping him up and peppering his face with kisses. He looked at Debbie and kissed her gently, taking in the sweetness in her eyes. Bobby left the couple to it and they settled on the bed with their babies, the two children amazed as they looked at each other.

"How blessed are we?" Debbie breathed, Crowley kissing her temple gently, "We have each other, two beautiful babies, a loving family, no matter how complicated it is..."

"We're incredibly blessed." Crowley whispered as they switched twins, "One of us is more blessed than he should be."

The look he gave Debbie broke her heart and she became tearful, shaking her head and pulling him into a kiss which they held for a long time, keeping their babies close to them. Upon breaking it, Debbie stroked his cheek and shook her head.

"Don't you ever think that." She whispered, "You deserve this the same, or if not, more than I do. You've done so much for me for so long...I can't even begin to list what you've done for me. For us."

She looked at their children, both of whom were gazing up at their parents with wondrous eyes, both curious as to what was happening. Debbie pulled Charlie close to her body and cradled him against her chest while Crowley held Eboni, and the children were more than happy to lay there peacefully in their parents' arms.

* * *

"You think she likes me?" Sam asked as he and Gabriel babysat the twins.

Eboni blinked up at the younger Winchester, a smile gracing her face as she grabbed his finger and put it in her mouth. Gabriel held Charlie who was wriggling in his arms as he tickled him and blew raspberries on his tummy.

"Of course she does, Sam." Gabriel replied, "Look at her, she's beaming at you."

Sam smiled at the little girl in his embrace, stroking her cheek gently as she hiccuped and wriggled a little. She let out a sweet squeal of happiness and kicked her legs, Sam laying her on the play mat on her stomach as Debbie and Crowley had requested, Gabriel following and rested Charlie on his. Tummy time was without a doubt the cutest thing Sam and Gabriel had ever seen. The babies squirmed as they tried to roll themselves over and eventually after fifteen minutes, the boys gave up and picked up the children, pressing gentle kisses to their faces.

"I still can't get over the fact that good old Crowles is a father." Gabriel laughed, "I mean, whoever thought _he _could be a good father."

He sighed and gazed at Eboni and sighed, kissing the baby's cheek.

"And yet he's one of the best fathers I've ever seen."

"I'll agree with that." Sam replied, making a face at Charlie and blowing raspberries on his face which caused the child to screech happily, "These two make me want a baby. They're so gorgeous."

"That can be arranged, Sam." Gabriel said, shooting Sam a warm look which took the hunter back a little.

"Honey, we're home!" Debbie called, heading into the living room where her children were, "Hello, my loves!"

The babies shrieked with delight at the sight of their parents, Debbie barely able to stop herself taking both into her arms and kissing them, snuggling them incredibly close to her. Crowley came in and took both children, holding them close and savouring that gorgeous clean baby smell that came with them.

"Oh, my darlings." He whispered, "Daddy's missed you."

"So has Mama." Debbie replied, kissing the children and taking her daughter into her arms.

She kissed the little girl and Crowley kept hold of Charlie who was making gentle noises as he pulled on his coat.

"Now then, my lad," Crowley began, "Let's go find something for you to play with, eh?"

* * *

Charlie and that bloody blanket.

Crowley shook his head and chuckled as the baby happily played with the blanket, his pacifier stuck there in his mouth as he gazed up at his father. Crowley smiled warmly as Charlie returned to his blanket, feeling the fabric and gripping it in his hands before pulling it close to his body and smiling at his papa, leaning forward and resting against his torso gently.

Crowley smiled and lifted him closer to his chest, rubbing his back. The tiny boy settled against him, and Crowley looked across at Debbie and beckoned her closer to him. She scooted forward with Eboni in her lap, watching as Crowley conjured up a small ball of light in his hand. The children gazed at it with awe, Debbie and Crowley chuckling at the small gasps that came from them when the demon changed the colour of the light.

"I should put this in a jar in their nursery." He chuckled, "It'd make a nice nightlight wouldn't it."

"Yeah," Debbie replied, stroking Eboni's head, "Yeah, it would."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Wow, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. Anyway, a little angst here. The poor babies!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Family Matters**

**-Thirteen-**

Crowley watched over his children as he entered their nurseries, their orb jar night lights glowing nicely as the little coloured balls of light floated around in numerous sized and shaped jars. He headed in to see his daughter and smiled as she wriggled under her blanket in her crib, making soft baby noises in her sleep.

"Sleep tight, angel." Crowley whispered, "Sweet dreams."

He left her to sleep, going into the next room to check on Charlie who was snoring happily in his crib. He stirred and blinked up at Crowley who just rubbed his belly and hushed him, sending the tiny boy back to sleep.

"Goodnight, gorgeous." He whispered, "Sleep tight."

He left Charlie to sleep, heading downstairs to join Debbie on the couch who was sat reading quietly. He'd realised she was getting better and that her depression actually may be getting better. With a smile, she put her book down and held out her hands, Crowley taking them and sitting beside her before pulling her into a kiss. She cuddled up to him as they kissed, the two of them laying back on the couch only to be interrupted by a clearing of a throat from the door.

"Off of my daughter, you randy teenager."

Crowley sighed and sat back, pulling Debbie with him and holding her close to him as Bobby headed in and threw a book on his lap which Crowley winced in pain at as it made contact with his legs.

"Ow!" He complained, "What's this for."

"I need more wards for the babies' nurseries." Bobby said, "I'm scared that what we have isn't enough."

The crying came from both monitors very suddenly, and immediately Crowley grabbed Debbie and the two were teleported upstairs.

The babies were crying inside their rooms and Crowley went to get Eboni while Debbie hurried to get Charlie, the two finding their children red in the face, sweating and clearly uncomfortable. They met back on the corridor, the two looking concerned as they headed straight up the stairs to the attic. Upon laying the screaming babies on the bed, Crowley went to get their baby books while Debbie held her children to her body and rocked them, hushing them and kissing them tenderly.

"It's okay, sweethearts," She whispered, "Shhh...Hush, darlings..."

Crowley and Bobby appeared upstairs, both with books while Bobby just had a bowl of water and some wash cloths.

"Strip them down, Debbie." He said, she and Crowley doing so to their diapers which earned them screams from their children.

"Sorry, loves." Crowley said softly, "We're sorry..."

The two dabbed cloths in the lukewarm water and dabbed the children's heads, earning louder screams.

"Where the hell are the angels when you need them?" Crowley growled, Bobby sighing and shaking his head.

"As painful as this is for everyone, Crowley, they need to build their immune systems. It's better if the angels aren't involved." The older hunter said, taking in the tears in Debbie's eyes as their children cried hysterically where they lay, "It'll be okay, Debbie."

Debbie's lip wobbled as she lifted Charlie into her arms after wrapping him in a thin towel and she cradled him close, kissing his head and shedding a tear which she quickly wiped away.

"You'll be okay, sweethearts." She told them, "You'll be okay."

* * *

The babies were sleeping thankfully, and so was Debbie as she continued to pat Charlie's leg in her slumber. Crowley looked down at Eboni and kissed her head, feeling how she'd cooled down. She waved her arms in her sleep and curled up to him, breathing out little huffs of air as she wriggled a little in his embrace.

"Shhh." He soothed, watching her as she rubbed her eyes and woke up, her little lip wobbling as the discomfort hit her straight away, "Sh, shhh...Go back to sleep, darling."

She began to cry and Crowley took her out of the room, bouncing her slightly in his arms as he hushed her.

"Oh, I know, I know, sweetheart." He said softly as Eboni squealed and cried in his embrace, "Shhh, it's okay. Go back to sleep."

A tired Debbie emerged with a screeching Charlie, bouncing him gently to try and soothe him. She was in tears at the sound of her children's upset, trying her best to hide her own upset as she joined her lover who kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

"They'll be okay, darling." He told her, rocking Eboni and hushing her as she cried.

Debbie did the same for Charlie and tried her best to hush him, to soothe him and she'd do anything to make her children well again. She decided to sing to try and soothe them.

"_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley.  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walk in fields of gold.  
So she took her love for to gaze a while  
Among the fields of barley.  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
When they'd walk in fields of gold..." _

Crowley smiled and rocked Eboni close to him, hearing the children begin to calm. He had an idea and Debbie looked to him as he nudged her.

"Try their lullaby."

"_Red and yellow, and pink and green,  
Purple and orange and blue.  
I can sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow,  
Sing a rainbow too.  
Listen with your heart, just listen with your heart,  
And sing everything you feel.  
I can sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow,  
Sing a rainbow too."  
_

As if by some miracle, the two children fell asleep, both red in the face still, yet comfortable enough where they would be able to sleep peacefully.

"We're in for a long night, my darling." Crowley said softly, Debbie nodding quietly.

"I'll endure it for them." She whispered kissing Charlie's head as he settled in her arms, "I can't believe they're sick. Bless them."

"It happens at some point in every child's life." Crowley said softly, "Nothing we can do to change that."

Debbie smiled sadly and looked back to her son and then her daughter, Crowley wrapping the little baby further into the blanket and holding her closer to him.

"Sleep tight, angels." Debbie whispered, Crowley smiling and kissing Eboni's head

"Sleep tight, sweethearts."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Another one for Christian! Hope you enjoy! Left a nice little cliffhanger, you can tell me if you want more of the final scene in the next chapter! Thanks for the support so far!

Also, to Christian, there are lots of other Crowley/OC fics on my profile you can check out!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Family Matters**

**-Fourteen-**

The babies had gotten well over the following few days, and while Debbie, Castiel and Sam were all out at the mall, Crowley was taking care of his children with the help of Bobby, Gabriel and Dean. The twins were going to have a nap very soon, so Crowley was gearing himself up to do the diaper changing. Despite him having done this for five months, he still found it disgusting. He and Dean were spending time with the children, also trying to bond a little with each other.

He was making funny noises and drawing Charlie close to him to blow raspberries on his chest, pushing his arms outward so Charlie was being held in the air away from him. He repeated the process over and over, Charlie laughing harder and harder each time. Dean, who was tickling Eboni's little feet and making his niece laugh, smiled as Crowley eventually lay Charlie back in his arms and gently tickled his chest and tummy.

"Who's the most gorgeous boy in all the world?" He asked, "My Charlie's the most gorgeous boy in the world. Let's change you for nap time."

Pulling out the changing things, the demon lay Charlie back on the mat and started to change him, letting him hold the baby wipes. Charlie made soft noises as he looked at them with interest, Dean watching with a grin as Crowley took a wipe out without Charlie even noticing. The little boy made a squealing sound and kicked his legs, Crowley chuckling at him and pressing kisses to his face.

"Hold still, you monkey." He said, Charlie grinning and giggling sweetly before beginning to chirp happily to himself, "You beautiful boy."

After cleaning him up and fastening his onesie, Crowley hoisted Charlie into the air and snuggled him nice and close before sitting him on the couch for a moment and supporting him as Dean did with Eboni, before Dean picked up Charlie and Crowley supported Eboni.

"Come on, you little stunner." He said gently as he picked up Eboni, laying her down and repeating the process, watching her yawn softly and rub her eyes, "Is it sleepy time for my babies? Someone's tired."

Bobby entered the room and took Eboni while Crowley took Charlie and they took the children upstairs to get them ready for their nap. It didn't take long for them to get comfortable and to fall asleep, and Crowley decided to plan Debbie's birthday. It would be the following week and he wanted to make it extra special for her. He didn't quite know what to buy her but he knew that he could take her somewhere.

"Would you be able to take care of the babies next weekend?" He asked Bobby, the hunter nodding in response.

"Yeah, me and the boys will look after them." He replied, "Why?"

"I want to take Debbie away for the weekend." Crowley replied, "Somewhere special for her birthday."

Bobby smiled at that and patted Crowley on the shoulder nodding his head.

"Yeah, of course we'll look after them." He said with a grin, "You really do look after my daughter, y'know."

"Of course I do." Crowley replied, "I love her to death, don't I."

With a smile, Bobby went to the kitchen while Crowley decided to think of the best place to take Debbie for the weekend. He was thinking somewhere with a beach, somewhere warm, somewhere with places he could take her. Somewhere with a nice hotel that they could go back to both nights and make love.

He smiled dreamily at the thought of making love with her before shaking himself out of it and starting to research more wards for the babies.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie..."

The little boy wriggled and huffed as his mother watched him stir, and he looked up at her with big tearful eyes. He didn't like getting up so early. Even though he didn't have much concept of time, he knew that he was still sleepy.

"C'mere, handsome." She whispered, lifting him into her arms, "How's my handsome guy this afternoon? I missed you today!"

Charlie sniffled as he rested against her shoulder and he hid his face in his blanket, Debbie rubbing his back gently and picking up his teddy. She stroked her baby boy's head, soothing him with soft shushing sounds and whispered words as she headed out into the hallway, waiting for Crowley and Eboni.

The demon, meanwhile was rubbing Eboni's back as she stirred and rubbed her eyes, looking up and smiling lazily at her Papa-Bear.

"Hello, darling." He said softly, "How's my beautiful girl?"

Eboni beamed at her daddy and rolled onto her back, Crowley smiling softly and picking her up. He held her to his chest, smiling as she curled up to him and rested her little hand on the back of his head, patting gently. Crowley grinned and pressed a kiss to her head, taking her out of the nursery and smiling as Charlie squealed at the sight of both him and Eboni. He pressed a deep kiss to Debbie's lips and gave her a soft smile.

"Early night tonight, you and me." He said, "You look ravishing in that dress."

Debbie giggled and stroked his face gently.

"Pipe down, big boy, you'll get your meat." She said with a laugh, walking away with Charlie in her arms.

"You did _not _just say that!" Crowley replied, shaking his head with a grin, "Dirty girl."

"Later for that!" Debbie beamed, "Come on! The kids need some play time."

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel were keeping the baby monitors downstairs to keep an eye on the children for Crowley and Debbie because the two wanted an early night together, and Crowley had made an extra special effort for Debbie, and the room was candlelit with soft music playing through the room. Debbie had to put on her newest lingerie, and Crowley's eyes widened at the sight of the purple silk that covered Debbie's body. Debbie closed the door and locked it, walking over to the bed that Crowley stood before and pulling him into the most loving kiss they'd shared so far.

Upon breaking it, the two didn't say a word. Debbie just took Crowley's hand and led him to the bed, their eyes never leaving each other's. As they kissed again, Debbie's hands went to Crowley's shirt and tie, removing both of them so slowly as she leaned in to kiss his neck, feeling one of his hands tangle in her hair as he lowered her onto the bed.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far guys! Here's a slightly shorter, fluffy chapter and if you've not heard the song in the chapter, it's very creepy but very beautiful and it's called _O Willow Waly_. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Family Matters**

**-Fifteen-**

The sound of lips meeting and parting filled the air as Crowley gently sat up with Debbie, holding her in his lap and leaning in to kiss her neck. Debbie's hands slid down his back and up again to his shoulders, their hips moving in a gentle rhythm.

"Mmm, you're one sexy son of a bitch, y'know that?" She whispered, earning a grin from her lover.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips deeply, smiling at the sound of pleasure that she breathed into the kiss while his hands ran over her body, holding her as close to him as he could. He could've stayed in that moment forever, and when she shoved him back onto the mattress he knew that the moment was far from over. He moaned as she began to move her hips against him, running her hands down his chest and to his stomach, before taking his in her own.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, pulling her down to roll them over, "So beautiful."

"Love you..." She breathed as he lay her on her back, beaming as he kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Love you too." He whispered, kissing her lips and keeping his body moving against hers.

Their movements were slow, tender and gentle, yet this didn't stop them from reaching their climax shortly after changing position. They'd been pleasuring one another for hours and were content to just then lay side by side, holding one another and kissing for a while before Debbie curled up to Crowley and whispered a goodnight to him. She headed for a shower while he used his mojo to freshen up the room and himself, so that when the babies woke up in the morning he could take them into a lovely clean space. It'd be a nice good morning gift for Debbie.

As she re-entered the room many minutes later, she smiled as her lover lay sleeping, shivering a little from the cold breeze entering the attic through the skylight. She reached up and closed it, going to his side before gently pulling the covers over him. As she climbed into bed beside him, he turned over and pulled her back against him, mumbling his own goodnight which gave her one last smile before she fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Debbie could feel something being set on the bed and it stirred her from her sleep.

She mumbled and turned over, hearing sweet little voices and gentle gurgles of happiness which set the biggest smile on her face. She opened her eyes, meeting those of Crowley as he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled back and she turned her head grinning as she saw their children laying between them.

"Morning, guys!" She beamed, "Are my little babies happy this morning?"

As soon as those words left her lips, both her children began to cry. Crowley touched her face softly as she looked upset and concerned and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, trying to soothe her.

"They're probably just hungry." He told her, "Who are you feeding first?"

"I'll feed Eboni. She doesn't seem to be herself this morning." Debbie replied, watching Crowley take Charlie as she lifted up their little girl, pulling down her nightdress slightly and resting the baby against her chest, "There we go..."

Her voice was then a whisper, her arms carefully holding the baby to her chest while mother and daughter held hands. She gently hummed to her little girl, which seemed to also soothe Charlie as he rested in his father's embrace. Crowley continued to rock him gently and hush him as Debbie began to sing.

"_We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow.  
But now alone I lie and weep beside the tree.  
Singing, 'Oh, willow waly' by the tree that weeps with me.  
Singing, 'Oh, willow waly' till my lover return to me.  
We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow.  
But now alone I lie...Oh, willow, I cry...Oh, willow, I cry..." _

Crowley stared at her, completely mesmerised at how creepy the damn song was. He remembered it from a long time ago, and he knew that the real last line was _'Oh, willow, I die,' _but he was grateful Debbie had changed it for the twins' sakes. The children seemed completely soothed, and he was thankful that the song hadn't scared them.

"There's a good girl." Debbie whispered as Eboni finished feeding, "Go to Papa-Bear."

Crowley took the little girl and Debbie took Charlie to feed him, humming that melody again. Charlie patted her hand lightly as she held his and he sighed softly as she began to sing the song again. Crowley listened to the lyrics and sighed as Eboni burped half way through and snapped Debbie out of her strange, sad trance.

"You made your mama laugh." Crowley told the baby as she gurgled in his ear, "That's what we need. Mama laughing and smiling."

The parents swapped babies again as Charlie finished his feed, and Debbie lay Eboni down on the mattress, watching her baby girl chirp and kick her legs happily as Debbie leaned down and brushed her hair against the baby's tummy. Eboni squirmed and squealed with delight as she gently touched her mother's hair, while Crowley laughed as Charlie let out a huge burp, both parents looking to him in shock.

"That was disgusting!" Debbie cried, "Charlie, you're such a dirty little man, you are!"

She took the baby into her arms and nuzzled his belly lovingly, blowing soft raspberries on it which unleashed shrieks of delight from him and then squeals from Eboni again. Crowley and Debbie kept their babies in a safe cocoon between them all enjoying a nice morning in bed.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Sorry for my lack of updates. Work and other stuff's gotten in the way. I'll try my best to update at least once a day. I really will try. Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Family Matters**

**-Sixteen-**

"Do you think Eboni has Dad's curious expression?" Debbie asked as she and Crowley lay in bed with their babies, "Look...Watch her."

Debbie made a funny noise and waved her fingers in front of Eboni's eyes, both she and Crowley watching as the baby looked confused. Crowley realised that Debbie was indeed correct. Eboni had her grandfather's look of confusion. She just looked a lot cuter. Debbie took a deep breath, shivering slightly and rubbing her arm while Crowley supported Eboni as she did.

"Who do you think Charlie's most like?" Crowley asked, holding his son in a sitting position and blowing a raspberry on his face while Debbie held onto Eboni again.

"He's got your smile." Debbie grinned, "Definitely."

Crowley pressed little kisses to Charlie's temple, hearing his son gurgle in delight in response. He saw Debbie looking sad as she dipped her head and he gently touched her face, drawing her chin up so she was looking at him. She looked a little pale yet her cheeks were flushed, and he wondered if she was okay. She looked like she felt ill but perhaps it was just because she'd not been awake all that long.

"Hey..." He whispered, carding his hand into her hair, "Love you, gorgeous."

"Love you too." She smiled weakly, looking to the children, "Love you guys."

The babies smiled at their parents, their eyes widening as their parents lay them down, moved over them and blew raspberries on their bellies. And the twins could totally see the joke. They chirped and giggled, holding onto their parents' faces while they kicked their little legs and shrieked with laughter. Babbling followed and everyone listened to Eboni as she began to tell a story. When she took a break from making sounds Crowley let out a soft gasp.

"Really? That's very interesting, Eboni Jade." He said, "What happened after?"

Debbie chuckled and watched as Eboni moved her fingers as she 'spoke' to her family and then looked over at Charlie who continued the conversation, waving his hands as he told his own story.

"Oh, my poor Charlie." Debbie whispered as he told a tale with a sad face, "My poor, brave little Charlie."

The baby stopped and smiled at his mother and took her hand, beginning to eat her finger and making 'nom-nom' noises as he went. Debbie beamed and scooped him into her arms, while Crowley did the same with Eboni and tickled her chubby belly gently.

"Maybe we should get some breakfast." Debbie whispered, rubbing Charlie's leg softly, "How about that, guys? You wanna watch Mama and Papa have some food while you guys play on your tummy-time mat?"

The babies squeaked and wriggled, holding onto their parents as demon and hunter climbed out of bed, heading down to the kitchen where Bobby and the others sat enjoying breakfast.

"Morning, guys." Bobby said, beaming at his grandchildren, "Hey, kids!"

The twins gurgled happily and reached for their grandfather, and then their uncle Castiel who approached and happily took Eboni into his arms. Bobby took Charlie, and he gazed at his grandchildren lovingly as he rubbed his grandson's back. He smiled at Debbie and couldn't believe how she'd grown to be the most wonderful woman. He couldn't believe how Crowley had changed, and what a good partner and father he was.

"Sorry to ask, but could you give them their tummy time?" Debbie asked softly, "They've been fed and changed."

"Sure." Bobby said softly, "Don't worry."

Castiel smiled at little Eboni who was eating his trench coat at that point and made soft sounds as she looked at her uncle, half expecting a scolding tone. He kissed her head and began whispering Enochian in her ear, earning a sweet gurgle and a chirp from Charlie who wanted to hear what was being said. The mat appeared on the floor and the angel and hunter set the twins down on their stomachs as Crowley and Debbie got some food.

"Now then..." Castiel said softly as he sat by the children, "Hopefully you will roll over today. You struggle a lot with that, don't you?"

Bobby smiled at the angel and looked up as the parents returned, watching them sit on the other sides of the mat. He watched Crowley as he kept an eye on the children, and the demon huffed out a little laugh when Charlie tried to wriggle towards him.

"Come on, sunshine." He encouraged, "You can get here..."

He moved a little closer as he placed his plate of toast on the floor, and Charlie managed to shuffle his way forward only to go for the toast, not his father. Crowley burst out laughing and picked up his son who began to wriggle and cry because he couldn't have the toast.

"Oh, no..." Crowley said warningly, "You're too little to have that, Charlie."

The baby squealed and cried, while Crowley cuddled him and hushed him, kissing his head. Eboni shuffled towards Debbie, allowing her mother to pick her up. Debbie breathed in her baby's scent and held her close, rocking her and looking across to Crowley who held Charlie. She reached over and ran her hand over Charlie's head, then stroked Crowley's cheek, sighing and kissing her daughter again.

"You guys are getting real strong, huh?" She laughed, shivering a little with the cold in the room, "Dad, is the heating on? It's freezing."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy for a moment and she gave them the same look back.

"What? It's really cold." She said again, "We can't have the twins getting sick again."

"Debbie, it's boiling in here..." Dean said, "You okay?"

Debbie's teeth were chattering. Her arms had goosebumps on them and her body was shaking more and more with every passing minute. Bobby reached out and took Eboni, while Castiel was handed Charlie. Sam and Gabriel entered to see what was going on and found Crowley holding Debbie so her back rested against his chest and he was feeling her forehead.

"Debs, you're roasting." He whispered, "Come on...Back to bed."

"Crowley, what are you talking about?" Debbie asked, teeth chattering away, "I'm really cold."

"Debbie Louise Singer." Bobby said sternly, "You are sick. You need to be in bed."

Debbie nodded and Crowley stood her up, catching her as her legs failed on her suddenly. He hoisted her into his arms and headed upstairs with her, while Dean and Gabriel followed with cool water, cloths, towels and other medical supplies. Bobby watched on worried, going up after them while Sam and Castiel remained with two confused, anxious babies.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Oh my God, my apologies for this update taking so long. I swear, work is killing my writing muse. My next fanfiction update should be either _**We Will Not Fall**_ or _**The Paths We Tread: Facing Our** **Truth**_. That story means a lot to me and if you haven't read it or the first story, please do! I'm beginning my first original fictional work which will be on FictionPress. I'll put up the link on my profile when it's up and going. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Family Matters**

**-Seventeen-**

With Debbie barely able to do anything but feed the twins without feeling exhausted, Crowley set himself the task of caring for both her and the twins the best he could.

It transpired that Debbie had come down with the flu, which she tried to ignore because she wanted to continue with her motherly duties, but Crowley stopped her because it was the last thing she needed to be doing. The demon had Bobby's help as well as the others, and Debbie found herself missing her children very quickly.

Debbie had read up on whether she was safe to feed her babies while she was ill, and it was discovered that it was safe for her, so she continued to do so. And as Crowley entered the room that afternoon, he found Castiel fluffing up Debbie's pillows and smoothing out her bed sheets. Dean followed behind holding Charlie in his arms while Crowley cradled Eboni, and both were crying which Debbie smiled slightly at because she knew it was feeding time for her children.

Crowley saw clearly that she was missing them, and as her pale fingers unfastened her nightdress, he knew she needed to hold her babies. Eboni went first, and Debbie closed her eyes and smiled as the baby was placed in her arms.

"You miss them." Castiel stated, "They're never far away, Debbie."

"I know." She said softly, "I'm just grateful I can still feed them."

She stroked Eboni's leg softly, taking the little girl's hand and smiling down at her as Dean and Castiel left the room. She met eyes with her daughter, hers watery from her illness, and smiled warmly as Eboni grinned as she fed. She was just so gorgeous in everyone's eyes, as Charlie was, and the infant boy gazed at his mother, huffing as he wanted a little attention.

"Yes, I hear you, handsome." She whispered, smiling at her son, "I hear you, baby."

Crowley smiled at his lover and pressed his lips to her soft, pale cheek, sitting on the bed beside her and supporting Charlie against his leg, who happily suckled on a pacifier. The baby wriggled, kicking his legs as he gazed at his mama who reached across, releasing Eboni's hand to stroke her baby boy's face.

"How are you feeling?" Crowley asked, tickling his son's belly lightly which made him laugh loudly.

"Better." Debbie smiled, "Better than I've felt for a while."

The children were swapped and Eboni allowed her father to pay attention to her, laying still as he peppered her face with kisses. She patted his face with her tiny hands, and just like a little princess should, she lay on her back and let her daddy spoil and smother her with attention. She was a very clever baby, as was Charlie, but Eboni was sneaky and cunning. She knew how to get her papa right where she wanted him, and her mother knew that she was doing the same that she did with her own dad when she was little. Crowley was wrapped around Eboni's little finger, and that gorgeous little baby knew it.

"Charlie?" Debbie said softly, "Who's the most handsome boy ever? God, you're so like your Papa in your eyes..."

Eboni let out a squeal of delight as Crowley hoisted her up and blew raspberries on her belly, the tiny girl kicking her legs and gripping his hair. He loved his babies and his lover so much. His family meant everything to him and he was working so hard to keep everything together and everyone together. And his little prince lay in the arms of his mother, gently kicking his legs and gurgling as Debbie began to burp him.

"You know, I have a feeling that these kids are gonna get their grandpa's tendencies." Debbie said softly, coughing a little as Charlie burped, "Especially Eboni with her burping."

Crowley laughed, cuddling his little girl and sitting her by her mother who enveloped her in a loving arm and kissed her head. This family meant the world to him. He'd do anything to keep them well, safe and happy, but when he had to take the children away he saw the pain in the eyes of his lover and it killed him to think that it was because she couldn't be with her family.

He returned that night for bed, wanting to lay by his lover and talk about their future. Because the apocalypse had been averted it seemed that they actually had a future to discuss, but now the children were here, they definitely needed to discuss things. School, plans for the kids' futures, money, a home, the hunting lifestyle and whether or not the kids would be a part of it, when to tell them the truth about their parents. All these things were pressing matters and actually rather worrying to Debbie and Crowley.

"You know when they're grown up..." Crowley began as he stroked Debbie's hair, "I want them to be able to look back and say they had a good upbringing and a good childhood. I want them to be proud of each other...Of themselves and of us."

"Me too." Debbie whispered, rubbing the demon's chest, "I want our babies to have the best life possible. I want them to be independent but to know we're always here for them."

"Of course." Crowley said softly, "I have to say, I actually never thought I'd end up having a family with a hunter...especially not you."

Debbie, curious as to what her lover was talking about, sat herself up and turned so they were face to face, and she reached out with her gentle fingers and began to stroke her demon's cheek.

"What do you mean, baby?" She asked softly, obviously rather concerned.

Crowley took his girl's hand and pressed a kiss to it, stroking the back of it with his thumb as he cupped her cheek and began to tenderly caress it. He looked into her eyes and saw everything he'd wanted in his life. He saw her beauty, both inner and outer, and he leaned forward slowly, capturing her lips in a deep but gentle kiss.

"I never believed I'd love again." He told her, pulling her toward him, "I never thought you'd love me either."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: **Bobby can't understand what the world's coming to, when his daughter walks in with a large baby bump on her stomach. If he thinks that's a shock, he'd better prepare himself for finding out who the hell the father is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the delay in updates with this story. Work is tiring me out a lot and causing me to lose all energy for writing, so I apologise. Anyway, thank you for all your support so far, you guys are all so awesome, and I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Family Matters**

**-Eighteen-**

Inside the few minutes that Debbie had disappeared into the kitchen, made two coffees and come back into the living room, Crowley had fallen asleep with both babies rested against his chest, the two of them also asleep.

With a soft chuckle she placed the coffees on Bobby's coffee table, stroking her lover's face to wake him from his slumber. His gorgeous eyes opened slowly, and with the softest, most loving smile she'd ever seen from him, he leaned forward and kissed her lips, allowing her to take their little boy into her own arms. The sofa really wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, Crowley decided, and he decided to make sure he was somewhere more comfortable if he felt like sleeping again.

"Sorry..." He muttered, rubbing a hand over his face, "I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep."

"Hey, it's okay...We all get tired." Debbie smiled, kissing his head lovingly, "You don't have to be sorry for getting tired. You're a daddy. Daddies get tired."

Crowley smiled and moved Eboni so she was laying on her back in his arms, her pacifier moving gently against her mouth as she rubbed her eyes and kicked her legs in her sleep. The demon carefully rearranged her blanket to cover his daughter's toes, which were wiggling due to the cold in the room.

"Where are her socks?" He asked, looking around the living room as Debbie did, "I don't know where she hides them all."

"Charlie's a good boy with regards to his socks." Debbie chuckled, stroking her little boy's leg gently, "Eboni hates hers."

"I don't know where they are, love, I'll look for them later." Crowley told her, settling back with Eboni cradled in his embrace, closing his eyes again, "Are you alright? I mean, you're not too tired are you?"

"I'm tired but I'm okay." She answered, making gentle shushing noises as Charlie stirred, "I haven't been sleeping too good with them both being up through the night, but I feel alright."

"Well...Seeing as we're going away for the weekend tomorrow, we can take advantage and get some rest." Crowley told her, leaning forward to take a sip of his coffee while trying to keep Eboni away from any risk of being burned.

"Really?" Debbie asked, smiling deviously as she reached over to run her hand up her lover's arm, "Only...I wasn't planning on resting much at all..."

Crowley arched an eyebrow at her as a smile broke out onto his face, and he leaned forward with a chuckle and kissed her lips lovingly. A murmur caused them to break apart and Crowley smiled as his little girl looked up at him sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she snuffled, hiding her face in her blanket.

"Well, well...Looks like our little sock-hater is awake." Crowley said quietly, allowing Eboni to grab hold of his finger, "Did you sleep well, darling?"

Debbie watched as their little girl examined her father's finger, letting out a soft laugh as the baby let go and busied herself with her bare toes. Eboni had a fascination with fingers and toes, and often liked to put her own in her mouth. She hated anything covering her feet, which was why Crowley often checked on her through the night to make sure her feet were warm and covered up.

"Give us a smile, angel..." Debbie whispered, stroking Eboni's head softly, "Your daddy loves your smile."

Crowley leaned down and blew a raspberry against his baby's forehead, hearing the happy gurgle from her as she gave him a big, adorable smile. He gazed into his little girl's eyes, and she held his gaze for as long as possible before her blanket became suddenly more interesting.

"She's beautiful..." He said quietly, looking over to a sleeping Charlie and running a finger down his cheek gently, "And so is he...Thank you, Debbie."

"For what?" Debbie asked, confused.

"Giving me two beautiful children." Crowley whispered, "I never thought I'd say those words to anybody. But since I met you, things have become so different, and I wouldn't ever change them. So, thank you for loving me, for staying with me, and for giving me something so precious."

To hear something like that from Crowley brought tears to Debbie's eyes. They'd been unusually close since they met, especially for a hunter and a demon, but for Crowley, who'd been a demon for a long time, the changes in his life had been huge. Clearly, they'd been beneficial too. He wasn't really soft with anybody but Debbie and the babies. The others still got his snarky attitude and sarcastic comments, as well as his cold approach, but when it came to his children and the woman he loved, they got to see the side of him no-one else did.

"Thank you." She whispered, allowing him to brush away a falling tear, "I love you."

"And I love you." Crowley replied, grimacing and moving closer to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, Debbie..."

"No, it's fine." Debbie replied, wiping her eyes with a tissue from the coffee table, "I promise."

The front door opening and closing caused Debbie to hurry to wipe her eyes, and Crowley turned his attention to whoever was entering the house. When Bobby, Dean and Sam appeared, all being noisy and all carrying food, Crowley hushed them with a sharp shushing sound, before indicating the sleeping baby in Debbie's arms.

"Hey, Eboni!" Bobby said softly as his granddaughter began to bounce and squeak happily at the sight of him, "Come here, gorgeous..."

He lifted the little girl up into his arms and blew raspberries on her cheek, resting her on his hip as he handed Dean the food to pass around to everyone. Gabriel and Castiel appeared and sat around the large coffee table to join in with the feasting.

"Anyone wants refills, just let me know." Gabriel replied, "Producing food is my speciality."

"Your speciality is being annoying." Castiel stated, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

As their laughter died down, Eboni's continued and the adults could only assume that she was laughing because everyone else was. Castiel, who hadn't realised that the others found him so amusing, turned to Debbie and held his arms towards a still slumbering Charlie.

"May I, Debbie?" He asked earning a soft nod from the young woman.

"Of course. Just be careful not to move him too much, he's in a very deep sleep." She replied, passing her little boy over to the angel, "Will you be okay eating?"

"Oh, I'm not going to be eating anything, thank you." Castiel answered, looking down at the child in his arms, "He's so peaceful."

"He always is with you." Debbie answered, taking a slice of pizza and placing it onto her plate, "I think you'll be his favourite uncle."

The family ate whilst talking amongst themselves quietly, and Castiel ended up nursing both babies as the rest of the group ate. Bobby looked at the group sat around his coffee table and he smiled to himself.

It seemed life couldn't get any better.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
